47 heures pour mourir
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Une étrange reine Goa'uld s'attaque à SG1


Aurélia

Aurelia_m21

Fic 20

Epoque :Saison 5

Disclaimer : les personnages de Stargate ne m'appartiennent pas. Les personnages de Jessica et de Zarabée sont ma propriété, ne pas utiliser.

Genre : aventure, drame

Résumé : un Goa'uld dispose d'une arme redoutable et SG1 se retrouve englué dans un piège.

**Classification** : Accord parental souhaitable

47 HEURES POUR MOURIR

1ère partie

Il avait vu le jour au cœur des forêts profondes de l'Amérique du Nord, dans cette région semée de mille lacs, où les eaux rugissantes des torrents emplissent l'air d'un grondement permanent, là où les cascades sont prises dans les glaces tout au long du grand hiver blanc.

Il avait d'abord été discret, comme un souffle, une caresse que l'on ressent sur la peau, un signe si furtif et imperceptible qu'il avait pu passer inaperçu pendant des générations.

Il était difficile de chiffrer la date exacte de son apparition, l'avis des savants différaient, certains parlaient de centaines d'années, d'autres allaient même jusqu'à avancer le chiffre astronomique de milliers d'années. Cela se perdait dans la nuit des temps.

Dans les cavernes de Caritought, on avait trouvé des signes discrets de son passage, sous forme de peintures rupestres. Des dessins à base de couleur rouge, des formes étranges, des personnages, et d'autres signes incompréhensibles.

Des savants parmi les plus éminents s'étaient penchés sur son berceau, du moins cette forêt profonde que l'on croyait être son berceau.

Ils avançaient en file indienne, escaladant des collines, descendant des vallons. Depuis la porte des étoiles la végétation était luxuriante. Sur la planète P3J111 régnait un climat tropical, chaud et humide qui les rendait moites de transpiration. Deux soleils filtraient leurs rayons brûlants à travers un brouillard fait de fines gouttelettes. Des bestioles rampantes de toutes sortes grouillaient sur le sol, l'air était rempli de moustiques. Mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de vie humaine à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ils marchaient depuis un moment déjà quand une pluie fine et chaude se mit à tomber.

-Stop on s'arrête, cria O'Neill.

Il se tapait sur les bras à grands renforts de moulinets.

-Saletés de moustiques !

Daniel qui avait gardé une veste se moquait de lui.

-Vous aviez trop chaud, et vous n'avez pas écouté les explications du major pendant le briefing ! Ça vous apprendra Jack !

-Comment ça ? J'écoute toujours le major ! Mais c'est vrai que des fois, ça m'arrive de décrocher un peu, admit-il à regret.

-Un peu ! Ironisa Daniel, toutes les explications vous barbent, vous ne vous intéressez à rien du tout…

-Daniel, Coupa Sam, Qu'est ce qui vous prend de parler comme ça au colonel !

-Laissez major, dit O'Neill d'un ton las, il a raison dans le fond je n'écoute pas grand chose. Mais je vous écoute vous ! Carter ! J'adore le son de votre voix !

Sam rougit :

-Mon colonel !

-Oui, Carter, vous vouliez ajouter quelque chose ?

-Non, mon colonel, dit Sam un peu gênée.

Daniel de fort mauvaise humeur s'était un peu éloigné.

-Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend aujourd'hui ? Dit Jack

-Il est vexé, mon colonel

-Ah bon ! Pourquoi ?

-C'est vrai mon colonel que vous ne l'écoutez pas beaucoup.

-Faut pas exagérer Carter, mais il se perd toujours dans des histoires de symboles, et là j'avoue je décroche. Mais dans l'ensemble je suis quand même attentif, sauf si ça devient trop technique.

Ils établirent le campement dans une clairière. La nuit était maintenant tombée et l'air s'était un peu rafraîchi. Le feu éloignait les moustiques et à tour de rôle ils purent dormir. Le colonel comme à son habitude prit le premier quart. Ce fut le tour de Sam puis de Daniel.

Quand Teal'c se réveilla pour prendre la relève il était seul.

Il fit le tour du campement appela ses amis. Rien, ils avaient tous disparu. Ce qui inquiéta le plus Teal'c c'est que tout leur matériel était resté sur place, leur sac à dos, les lampes, et les armes. Quelques-uns de leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés, des vestes, et des tee-shirts.

Teal'c contacta le général Hammond, qui lui dit aussitôt de rentrer. Il ramassa tout le matériel laissé par ses amis, et franchit le shapaï lourdement chargé.

Jack ouvrit les yeux le premier. Ils étaient dans une grotte et près de lui gisaient Sam et Daniel, ils étaient tous les trois en tenue plus que légère. On leur avait conservé leur pantalon, mais c'était tout.

Il appela :

-Daniel, major, Teal'c.

Il aperçut seulement Daniel et Carter.

Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut et Sam rougit violemment devant sa poitrine dénudée.

-Oh fit –elle, et elle mit aussitôt ses mains devant elle.

-Vous n'allez pas rester comme ça toute la journée major. Dit O'Neill en lui jetant un regard en biais.

-Mais que se passe t-il ? Où sont mes vêtements ? C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut que Daniel et Jack étaient aussi torse nu. Elle eut un rire amer.

-Voilà une situation où je regrette de ne pas être un mec !

-Ce serait vraiment dommage major ! Se moqua O'Neill.

Elle ne décolérait pas :

-Ça vous va bien de dire ça mon colonel, je me sens très gênée.

-Allons réagissez ! Personne ne va vous sauter dessus. On a rien pour vous couvrir, prenez-en votre parti !

Sam sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait rarement vu le colonel lui parler si durement.

Daniel la regardait sans un mot, rougissant et pâlissant tour à tour. La situation était on ne peut plus gênante.

-D'accord, ok, venez là tous les deux. Regardez un bon coup, et puis fichez-moi la paix, et elle enleva ses mains. Elle les regardait avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

-Carter, ne prenez pas ça mal !

-Mon colonel, et si c'était vous qui étiez tout nu ?

-Ok, Carter, j'abandonne. On va vous laisser tranquille.

Daniel eut une idée qui soulagea Sam. Il découpa dans leurs pantalons des lanières de tissus, qu'il mit bout à bout avec des nœuds. Sam se fit une espèce de bandeau avec le tissu en l'enroulant plusieurs fois autour de sa poitrine. Les nœuds la gênaient un peu, mais elle put relever fièrement la tête et approuva d'un air entendu la tenue de ses deux compagnons avec leurs pantalons transformés en bermudas mal taillés. Elle ne put dissimuler un sourire.

O'Neill s'en aperçut mais se contenta de faire une mimique de contentement.

-Et maintenant si on essayait de voir où nous sommes ? Dit-il. En route.

Daniel pendant ce temps là avait fait le tour de la caverne. Il s'enfonçait dans un couloir comme O'Neill le rappela.

-Daniel où allez-vous ?

-Il me semble qu'il y a une lueur là-bas, fit-il en montrant la lumière qui perçait le fond de la caverne.

-D'accord allons-y, mais soyons prudents, nous sommes pieds nus, sans lampes et sans armes. Ils avançaient lentement se guidant sur la lueur qui curieusement s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure de leur avancée.

Sam se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Elle alluma la lampe, il était 4 heures et le silence régnait dans la base. Elle eut cette pensée incongrue :

-Mais pourquoi est ce que je rêve que je suis la poitrine nue devant le colonel ? Étrange !

Malgré ses efforts elle ne put se rendormir et se leva avec un bon mal de tête.

Ce rêve la troublait encore quand elle se rendit au mess prendre son petit déjeuner.

O'Neill jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue, un tee shirt noir et un pantalon kaki.

-Major, je préférais quand vous aviez ce petit truc avec des nœuds ! Fit-il en montrant la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Elle resta muette de stupeur.

Devant l'air ébahi de Carter, O'Neill continua :

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? C'est vrai ? Il regarda Daniel et Teal'c qui de leur côté ne semblaient pas comprendre.

Il grommela quelque chose que personne ne comprit et plongea le nez dans son bol de céréales. Le haut-parleur cracha au même moment :

-SG1 est demandé immédiatement en salle de briefing.

Sam très troublée, n'avait pas encore repris ses esprits et emboîta machinalement le pas au colonel.

En salle de briefing les attendait déjà le général Hammond.

Ils s'assirent à leurs places habituelles et Hammond enchaîna tout de suite la réunion.

-Docteur Jackson, pouvez-vous nous parler de P3N629 ?

Sam était très distraite, elle entendait à peine Daniel parler de glyphes, de ziggourat, de temple, de goa'ulds, il lui semblait avoir entendu passer le nom d'Hadès.

-Qu'en pensez-vous major ? Dit Hammond.

-Mon général, elle semblait subitement se réveiller, Excusez-moi mon général, elle bafouillait.

-Vous allez bien major ?

-Oui, en fait non, pas vraiment….

Elle sortit en courant d'un pas rapide de la salle. Le vestiaire des femmes était heureusement désert à cette heure. Elle s'assit sur le banc et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Elle était en pleine confusion. Avait-elle rêvée ? Elle en était sûre, mais ce rêve était peut être une réminiscence d'un souvenir qu'elle avait occulté. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la scène dans la grotte quand elle s'était retrouvée à moitié dénudée devant Daniel et le colonel. Elle en rougissait encore ! Mais pour elle ce n'était qu'un rêve, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vécu cette scène. Et puis la réflexion d'O'Neill prouvait bien que c'était la réalité. Elle avait vécu ce moment et n'en avait aucun souvenir. Et apparemment O'Neill était le seul à s'en rappeler avec elle. Elle se remémora le regard étonné de Daniel et le sourcil levé de Teal'c.

Elle alla au lavabo et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle vit son reflet dans la glace et cela lui fit peur, elle avait le visage blême et de grands yeux cernés. Elle n'osait pas sortir de peur de les rencontrer et de devoir répondre à leurs questions inquiètes.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, ses craintes se réalisèrent, ses compagnons de SG1 étaient là et la regardaient, de l'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

-Que vous arrive t-il major ? Dit O'Neill d'un ton léger, le petit déjeuner ne passe pas ?

Comment leur expliquer ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même. Elle profita de l'ouverture offerte par le colonel, et abonda dans son sens.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste un peu mal à l'estomac.

-Vous devriez aller voir notre bon docteur continua O'Neill.

Elle se mit en colère :

-Ça vous va bien d'envoyer les autres à l'infirmerie colonel, alors que vous faites toute une histoire quand il s'agit d'y aller vous-même !

Devant l'air effaré de ses amis, elle vit qu'elle s'était un peu énervée et s'excusa en bredouillant :

-Je … excusez-moi, je regrette… je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect mon colonel !

-C'est rien Carter, fit O'Neill en la regardant attentivement, vous devriez quand même aller voir Janet.

-Entendu mon colonel, et sans attendre leur réponse elle prit la direction de l'infirmerie.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait elle ralentissait le pas. Cette histoire lui paraissait totalement farfelue et elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand elle se buta sur le colonel qui l'avait suivie.

-Alors Carter on prend la fuite, maintenant !

-D'accord mon colonel, mais si j'y vais, vous venez avec moi.

-Pourquoi lui dit-il, étonné ?

-Parce que vous êtes concerné.

Et comme il ne comprenait pas, elle ajouta

-Avant d'aller voir le docteur, il vaudrait mieux qu'on se parle tous les deux.

-Mais Carter, je croyais que vous aviez mal à l'estomac ?

-En fait non. Mon colonel, voulez-vous m'accompagner à mon labo ?

-Votre labo ? J'adore votre labo ! Major.

Carter rougit, une fois de plus, et ferma la porte derrière le colonel dès qu'ils eurent pénétré dans le laboratoire.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, c'était une situation tellement ridicule. Elle s'apprêtait à raconter à son colonel un rêve où elle se baladait en petite tenue devant lui. Impensable !

Il attendait tranquillement qu'elle se reprenne. Pour elle il avait toutes les patiences. Il la sentait troublée, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être l'aider à se dévoiler.

-Carter, que se passe t-il ? J'ai comme une idée que c'est ma réflexion stupide de ce matin qui vous met dans tous vos états. Je me trompe ?

-Non mon colonel, vous avez raison. Vous souvenez-vous de la planète P3J111 ? Enchaîna t-elle.

-Vous savez, Carter, je n'ai jamais aimé appeler une planète par ses coordonnées. Rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire.

-C'était une planète tropicale, il faisait très chaud, il y avait des insectes, vous vous êtes disputé avec Daniel. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-Une dispute avec Daniel ? Des moustiques ? Du soleil ? Ça me rappelle plein de choses ! C'était quand ?

-Mais hier, mon colonel !

Sam le regardait au fond des yeux et n'y vit qu'une grande gentillesse et peut-être une lueur d'inquiétude.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

Il fit non de la tête.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir dit que ma tenue avec des nœuds c'était mieux ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai du rêver.

-Rêver, mon colonel ! Elle était surprise. Vous pouvez me raconter votre rêve ?

La voix de Sam tremblait, elle était au bord de la panique et avait du mal à se contrôler. Il s'en aperçut et la regarda, inquiet. Il hésita un peu :

-Je ne m'en souviens pas beaucoup, c'est assez flou, il me semble que Daniel vous avait fait une espèce de bandeau avec des bouts de tissus, pour vous couvrir la poitrine. Il les avait attachés en faisant des nœuds. Mais c'est à peu près tout ce dont je me souviens. Je trouvais que ça vous allait très bien d'ailleurs.

-Mon colonel, j'ai rêvé la même chose, mais moi je me souviens parfaitement de toute la scène.

-Si on a fait le même rêve c'est que c'est un souvenir, conclut-il.

-Alors pourquoi vous ne vous rappelez que de ça ? Il y avait aussi le campement, nous avons campé dans une clairière, et nous avons du allumer un feu pour chasser les insectes, vous ne vous souvenez pas de ça ?

-Non, pas du tout

-Et il y a aussi un truc surprenant, Daniel et Teal'c n'ont pas l'air de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit.

Il était interloqué :

-Alors là, nous avons un problème major ! Nous devrions aller à l'infirmerie tout de suite ! Et nous faire examiner tous les deux.

Il soupira en disant ces mots.

-Je vais me livrer moi-même à la main du bourreau ! C'est pas croyable !

Sa remarque avait allégé l'atmosphère et il fut heureux de voir réapparaître le sourire de Sam.

-Vous n'exagérez pas un peu mon colonel ?

-Pas du tout, major. Je trouve le nouveau docteur, comment s'appelle t-elle déjà ?

-Jessica Paris

-C'est ça, je la trouve bien cruelle avec moi !

Tout en plaisantant ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, où Janet les accueillit avec surprise.

-Colonel ? Vous venez rendre visite à quelqu'un ?

-Non, en fait je viens me soumettre ainsi que le major à tous vos instruments de tortures.

-Vous allez bien s'inquiéta Janet ?

-En fait je ne sais pas, c'est vous qui allez nous le dire.

-D'accord dit Janet, je vais vous confier au docteur Paris, moi j'ai un petit travail qui m'attend dans le laboratoire. Désolée dit-elle moqueuse en se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle.

-Je vous avais dit major qu'on aurait droit au docteur …

-Paris, mon colonel !

-Oui c'est ça, un nom de ville, c'est comme si elle s'appelait Chicago ou Toronto !

La base était vraiment très petite et tout se savait en un rien de temps. Le téléphone arabe fonctionnait très bien, surtout en ce qui concernait SG1. Les officiers et les techniciens qui ne partaient pas ou peu à travers le shapaï étaient très friands de tout ce qui pouvait se dire. Le problème de Sam se trouva bientôt au centre des conversations. Quelqu'un avait entendu dire Daniel que Sam était très perturbée, une autre disait qu'elle avait passé au moins une heure enfermée dans son labo avec le colonel O'Neill. La blague du colonel qui avait tant troublé Sam avait été entendue par d'autres personnes au mess en même temps qu'eux. Il n'en avait pas fallu davantage pour mettre la base en ébullition, et tout cela était revenu aux oreilles du général qui se rendit immédiatement à l'infirmerie.

-Vous avez des problèmes colonel ?

-C'est pas vrai ! Cette base est une vraie passoire, tout se sait !

-Ne vous fâchez pas colonel, c'est un monde clos. Mais rien ne sort de ces murs et vous le savez.

-Oui mon général, dit O'Neill d'un ton excédé.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Poursuivit Hammond.

-Pas avant que je les ai examinés bien à fond dit le docteur Paris, jeune femme blonde au regard pétillant de malice.

-Général Hammond, sauf votre respect, je vais vous demander de partir et d'emmener tous ces gens avec vous, que je puisse travailler, continua t-elle et elle montra les quelques personnes qui étaient entrées avec le général, en particulier Daniel et Teal'c. Ces deux là, je les verrais plus tard.

-Moi, fit Daniel en se pointant du doigt, mais je vais très bien !

-C'est à moi d'en décider. Maintenant tout le monde dehors dit-elle en les poussant d'une main ferme vers la sortie.

Il n'était pas une forme de vie, ni même une entité, quelque chose de moins définissable, comme un don, un talent. Celui qui le recevait n'en était pas forcément conscient. Il fallait savoir le reconnaître et le cultiver comme un don artistique, telle que la musique ou le dessin.

On aurait pu l'appeler intuition, mais c'était beaucoup plus que ça, une force, un pouvoir. Celui qui savait s'en servir était puissant.

Sa force n'était pas toujours contrôlable, la personne pouvait être tentée de mal l'utiliser ou de le montrer au grand jour ce qui était inacceptable dans les sociétés pleines de préjugés et d'étroitesse d'esprit.

Le malheur, le désastre, les ténèbres, toutes les forces du mal pouvaient se déchaîner, grâce à lui, ou à cause de lui.

Il pouvait traîner à sa suite des cortèges sans fin de malheurs, les pires souffrances, ou des exaltations sans pareille. Il fallait une grande force de caractère et beaucoup d'intelligence pour le canaliser.

Il fut cause de grands malheurs dans la région de Salem, quand un jour de 1675 la femme fut conduite au bûcher. Elle avait transformé le don en une puissante forme de guérison. Elle avait répandu le bien. Ce ne pouvait être que le mal qui se paraît du visage de la bonté. Elle brûla emportant avec elle le terrible secret.

Parfois le don pouvait rester muet pendant des générations sans qu'on soupçonnât le moins du monde sa présence. Il restait alors tapi au fond de l'esprit d'un homme, d'une femme attendant son heure.

Il se transmettait à la naissance, au cœur des gènes, il passait d'une génération à l'autre, Ils étaient peu nombreux à le posséder.

Il sortait d'un long sommeil quand il fut offert à cette enfant. Cette petite chose qui venait de naître, fleur délicate qui s'ouvrait à la vie, il s'y épanouit car elle était très réceptive. Elle était toute en devenir, son potentiel intellectuel était très prometteur. Elle sut le reconnaître très vite. Cela lui faisait un peu peur de posséder ce pouvoir. Elle eut la formidable intuition de n'en parler à personne. Elle se savait très différente des autres, même sa famille ignorait tout de son pouvoir. Elle l'utilisait uniquement pour faire le bien. Elle avait l'intuition qu'il aurait pu servir aussi le mal, mais sa grande et belle âme s'y refusait.

Elle grandissait avec ce mystère dans son esprit. Elle fit de brillantes études de médecine, mais elle se refusait d'utiliser le don pour réussir personnellement, elle aurait pu le faire, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser cette force à son profit, que ce serait mal. Elle suivit la voie normale de tout étudiant, travaillant très dur, passant de longues heures penchée sur ses livres, tremblant d'angoisse comme les autres devant les feuilles d'examen.

Puis un jour, survint le drame…

Le cri la réveilla, c'était un hurlement venu du plus profond de son être. Une angoisse si forte qu'elle en tremblait, une vague nauséeuse qui lui laissait la bouche amère et le cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine comme un petit oiseau affolé.

Le souffle court Jessica Paris s'assit dans son lit s'efforçant de retrouver les bribes de ses souvenirs ce qui avait réellement pu se passer. Ce n'était que des images floues, des impressions, de la souffrance. Une image revenait souvent dans ses cauchemars ce temple à Louxor où elle avait fait un voyage il y avait maintenant une dizaine d'années.

Elle ne se souvenait plus des circonstances, tout s'était enseveli au fond de sa mémoire. Elle revoyait ce visage si semblable au sien. Ce devait être elle, cette belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds vêtue d'une robe claire et qui marchait d'un bon pas un guide à la main. Sa passion pour l'Egyptologie avait commencé très jeune.

Dans le temple elle se souvenait qu'il faisait frais et sombre. Elle se rappelait une lumière violente, un bruit de lutte, un terrible cri de douleur, et de sa souffrance quand elle était tombée lourdement sur le sol.

Elle s'était relevée différente, c'était une autre personne, sans nom, l'esprit vide, sans souvenirs des heures qui venaient de s'écouler.

Elle était seule dans la vie, du moins le croyait-elle. Ce voyage elle l'avait fait seule, elle rentra chez elle, et reprit le cours de son existence.

Sa mémoire se refusait à elle. Seuls ses cauchemars lui ouvraient la porte de son inconscient où était cachée toute sa vie. Elle n'avait pas tout oublié, elle se rappelait parfaitement être médecin, toutes ses connaissances étaient intactes, seuls lui manquaient ses souvenirs personnels. Elle savait qu'il s'était passé un drame à Louxor ce jour-là mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle avait multiplié les thérapies sans succès. De guerre lasse elle avait abandonné. Elle avait volontairement laissé sombrer au fond de son être tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler ce voyage. Mais ses nuits étaient tourmentées, elle savait bien qu'un jour il lui faudrait percer l'abcès, avoir peut être recours à l'hypnose, mais elle n'y était pas prête.

Jessica Paris était une jeune femme de trente cinq ans environ, et elle n'était pas militaire. Son frère l'était lui, il l'avait fait rentrer à la base, où il travaillait sur les systèmes informatiques. Elle se souvenait de cette étrange journée, de la visite de ce jeune homme lui ressemblant, qui un jour avait sonné à sa porte. C'était son frère. Avec lui elle avait renoué le lien avec sa famille. Mais ce lien était très ténu, voir ses parents sans les reconnaître était pénible pour elle. Avec son frère ça passait beaucoup mieux. Il ne lui posait aucune question et se contentait de l'aimer, comme elle était, avec sa mémoire altérée.

Stevens Paris n'avait jamais passé la porte des étoiles, et son rêve était de le faire au moins une fois dans sa vie. Sa sœur avait eu plus de chance que lui. Il l'avait fait rentrer comme médecin assistant de Janet et elle avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion d'aller sur des missions, surtout quand il était question de maladies, ou de phénomènes étranges. Elle était au fait de toutes les techniques goa'ulds connues en matière de poison, filtres ou dispositifs de contrôle mental. Elle avait passé des nuits entières à étudier tous les rapports de mission de toutes les équipes SG. Elle s'était spécialisée dans l'étude des objets utilisant le naquada comme les armes de poing ou les pierres de guérison.

Jessica dut relever la tête pour regarder O'Neill dans les yeux. Elle était désespérée d'être aussi petite, mais elle compensait cela par une autorité naturelle, un regard vert très pénétrant, et un redoutable sens de l'humour.

-Colonel asseyez-vous lui dit-elle en lui montrant la table d'examen.

-Je suis bien debout répondit-il.

-Mais moi, je vous aime mieux assis, sinon Janet va être obligée de me soigner pour un torticolis.

-Oh excusez-moi, et voyant la lueur moqueuse dans son regard et il s'assit.

Elle fit asseoir Sam à coté de Jack et resta debout devant eux, les bras croisés.

-Bon et si vous m'expliquiez ce qui vous arrive ?

Ils se regardèrent un peu gênés.

-Sam dit-elle en insistant sur son nom, je vous écoute.

-Bon voilà, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre, et le colonel m'a parlé de mon rêve ce matin alors que je ne l'avais raconté à personne.

Les yeux de Jessica allaient de l'un à l'autre. Elle avait envie de rire mais se retenait, ils avaient l'air de trouver la situation tragique.

-Et c'était quoi ce rêve ?

Sam en la regardant et en évitant soigneusement de regarder le colonel, lui raconta tout le rêve.

- Mais ne vous m'aviez pas dit tout ça major ! Dit O'Neill.

-Colonel, je croyais que vous aviez fait le même rêve ! Intervint Jessica.

Il entreprit de lui expliquer que oui, mais que lui ne s'en rappelait qu'une petite partie.

-Bien, je vais vous faire passer des IRM du cerveau, pour vérifier qu'on ne vous a rien implanté au cours d'une de vos missions.

Zarabée se promenait lentement, elle allait d'un groupe de personnes à l'autre. Elle n'était pas peu fière de la place qu'elle occupait ici, dans ce palais. Elle côtoyait les plus grands Goa'ulds de la galaxie. C'était une très grande réception organisée par Bastet, et elle y avait été invitée, elle Zarabée, obscure petite Goa'uld encore inconnue de tous il y a dix ans.

Dans une autre vie, elle avait été la fille bien aimée de Sekhmet, la terrible déesse sanguinaire, qui avait de surprenants élans d'amour maternel pour son enfant. Zarabée avait deux sœurs avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas. Il y avait entre elles une rivalité, une jalousie qui faisait rire leur mère jusqu'aux larmes. C'étaient des disputes sans fin pour avoir la meilleure place, le meilleur plat, la plus belle fleur, le meilleur amant. Leurs cris retentissaient dans tout le palais, à elles trois elles terrorisaient les esclaves, faisant peser sur eux toute leur colère, quand leurs désirs n'étaient pas satisfaits.

Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps.

Puis il y avait eu cette sombre période à travers des limbes sans fins quand leur mère sentant sa défaite proche les avait tuées et enfermé leur symbiote dans des jarres déposées au fond du temple. Les corps de leurs hôtes étaient tombés comme des poupées de chiffon, et Sekhmet s'était donné la mort tandis que le palais se remplissait de bruit et de fureur.

Puis un jour la lumière était revenue.

Sa seconde naissance eut lieu dans le temple. La terre avait tremblé libérant la jarre et la brisant. La jeune fille était là toute proche et ne se méfiait nullement. Elle avait juste sursauté quand la terre avait tremblé et que quelques pierres s'étaient détachées de la voûte. Zarabée sans hésiter un instant avait sauté sur elle et sans qu'elle put faire un seul mouvement elle avait déjà pénétré dans sa nuque. La possession avait été violente, douloureuse, mais vite elle avait retrouvé ses esprits. Tout de suite elle sut qui elle était, Les paroles de sa mère lui revenait, elle sut où trouver l'arme de poing, le vaisseau pour s'échapper de la Terre où elle était restée prisonnières des millénaires.

Le don était une force télépathique puissante. Il suffisait à Zarabée de se concentrer sur une personne pour entendre ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être très près. Elle ouvrait son esprit et les mots lui arrivaient.

Car l'hôte de Zarabée avait le don.

Zarabée dans le temple de la haute Egypte quand elle avait pris possession de la jeune fille s'était tout de suite rendue compte de sa forte personnalité, de cette incroyable force psychique qui était en elle. Malgré ses milliers d'années, c'était une jeune goa'uld qui n'avait connu qu'un seul hôte, et grâce à cette inexpérience elle laissa tout d'abord à son hôte une certaine place, ne songeant pas à l'étouffer comme font d'habitude les autres. Mais au contraire elle plongea dans son esprit à la recherche de tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile, et avec la cruauté spécifique à sa race, elle musela sa force et sa volonté, ne la laissant subsister que dans la mesure où elle pourrait la servir. La souffrance de son hôte lui étant insupportable elle finit par la juguler complètement quand elle eut pompé dans son esprit toutes ses connaissances, et cet incroyable talent qui ferait d'elle, petite inconnue ignorée de tous, un goa'uld très puissant et respecté.

Zarabée commença alors son irrésistible ascension. Elle se servit du don pour défaire ses ennemis, les écraser, prendre leur place. Maintenant elle possédait une petite planète, au climat peu agréable c'est vrai, une poignée de jaffas. Ce n'était qu'un début mais elle touchait déjà une première récompense, être invitée par Bastet en personne en son palais de Loubastis.

Zarabée s'approcha de Nirti, celle-ci parlait tout bas à Bastet, mais cela ne la gênait nullement, elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre, elle n'avait même pas besoin d'être près, il lui suffisait d'ouvrir son esprit, les mots et les images lui arrivaient.

Ils marchaient dans la grotte, uniquement guidés par la lumière devant eux. Ils avançaient lentement posant précautionneusement leurs pieds nus sur le sol inégal.

La lumière était plus forte maintenant et ils débouchèrent sur un petit passage qui menait à une grande salle. Celle-ci était éclairée depuis le sommet d'une voûte qu'on devinait immense. C'était une sorte de lumière blanche qui diffusait sa clarté blafarde sur tout ce qui les entourait. Au centre de la grotte un petit lac brillait doucement. O'Neill toucha l'eau du doigt, elle était glacée.

-Daniel, allez voir si vous ne trouvez pas des trucs sur les murs dit O'Neill

-Des trucs ! Grommela Daniel, il en a de bonnes lui …

La température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés, il commençait à faire très froid, ils frissonnaient dans leur tenue légère. Quelques instants plus tard, O'Neill voyant que Sam tremblait de froid, appela Daniel.

-Venez, il vaut mieux retourner dehors, au moins on aura chaud.

-Mais, Jack, il y a des peintures sur le mur et …

-Plus tard Daniel, on reviendra, c'est promis.

Ils reprirent le chemin en sens inverse, mais celui-ci avait changé. Il descendait en pente douce, et brusquement l'obscurité se fit totale.

-Major, Daniel, vous êtes là ? Dit O'Neill

-Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-On remonte, décida Jack, tant pis pour le froid.

-C'est étrange, mon colonel, il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin, on ne pouvait pas se tromper, dit Sam.

-Il faut croire que non, Carter, et puis ce n'est pas le moment. On est dans une grotte apparemment piégée, il faut absolument sortir d'ici.

-Et ce n'est pas ce qu'on essayait de faire remarqua Daniel ?

O'Neill ne répondit pas.

-Il faut rester très près les uns des autres, donnons-nous la main.

Il prit la main de Sam qui se retrouva entre lui et Daniel. De son autre main il tâtait les parois du conduit pour se diriger.

Ils avançaient toujours très lentement dans le noir absolu. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement la lumière. Sam poussa un ouf de soulagement. Cette marche dans le noir le plus total avait quelque chose de très angoissant. Chaque pas pouvait être mortel, tous en avaient conscience.

Elle serra plus fort la main de Jack.

-Carter vous m'écrasez les doigts dit-il simplement.

-Oh, excusez-moi mon colonel !

Ils rejoignirent la grande salle avec le lac d'eau glacée.

-N'est-ce pas étrange un lac d'eau si froide sur une planète tropicale, s'étonna Daniel ?

-Vous trouvez ? Dit O'Neill ironiquement. En fait tout est bizarre ici. Pourquoi Teal'c n'est-il pas avec nous ? Pourquoi a-t-on volé nos vêtements ? Et puis cette grotte qui change d'apparence. Ça sent le piège goa'uld à plein nez.

-D'habitude les goa'ulds ne sont pas si subtils fit remarquer Sam. Ils envoient leurs jaffas pour nous tirer dessus.

-Que fait-on Jack ? Apparemment on ne peut pas retourner en arrière.

-Alors c'est simple, il faut avancer. D'ailleurs c'est bien ça qu'on veut nous faire faire. Alors, avançons !

Ils prirent aussitôt le chemin qui longeait le petit lac et s'enfoncèrent dans un autre boyau qui lui aussi était éclairé. Daniel avait tendance à presser le pas.

O'Neill le retint par le bras :

-Doucement Daniel, il vaut mieux jouer la plus grande prudence.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, une salle, brillamment éclairée.

Il y avait des corps étendus, des dizaines, c'étaient des Tok'ra. Parmi eux Sam reconnut son père. Il vivait encore, elle sentait battre son cœur. Il était étendu sur le dos, sans blessure apparente. O'Neill le retourna délicatement, alors ils virent le trou entre les omoplates, par où s'écoulait sa vie.

Sam hurla sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Zarabée, leva les yeux quand elle surprit le mot « Tauri ». Ce monde qu'elle avait connu dans les temps anciens, elle s'en rappelait parfaitement. Il était beau, la vie y était facile. Elle savait que tous les grands maîtres portaient au fond de leur cœur ce vieux rêve très ancien de conquérir la Tauri, le monde premier dont ils étaient tous originaires. Certains y avaient été très puissants, la plupart avaient été bannis vers d'autres mondes, exilés, transplantés, obligés de fuir un autre dieu plus puissant qu'eux. Elle sentait la haine qui habitait au cœur de chacun. Elle les connaissait bien à les fréquenter et à écouter leurs pensées, elle savait tout d'eux, au moins tout ce qu'il fallait pour assouvir son besoin de conquête personnelle. Elle avait une sacrée revanche sur la vie à prendre. Être enfermée dans une jarre n'était pas un sort glorieux, mais elle bénissait tous les jours sa mère d'avoir eu cette idée. Cela lui permettait maintenant de se construire une personnalité des plus étonnantes.

Elle passa devant un miroir et ne put s'empêcher de s'admirer. Son hôte était vraiment parfait, un corps de jeune fille qui n'avait pas encore eu à subir les effets du sarcophage. Elle savait l'âge de son hôte : trente-six ans, mais elle ne les faisait pas. Ses longs cheveux blonds épais et frisés aux reflets fauves lui descendaient jusqu'au creux des reins. Elle savait les rehausser avec un diadème pour mettre en valeur son visage à l'ovale parfait, dont les yeux verts pouvaient se teinter de nuances des plus subtiles, de l'émeraude foncée au tendre vert lagon qui lui donnait une fausse apparence de douceur. Un très beau piège pour les autres goa'ulds. Piège dont elle peaufinait l'apparence, en se plongeant régulièrement dans les eaux parfumés et revitalisantes des bassins. Elle enduisait son corps de crèmes adoucissantes qui donnaient un joli satiné à sa peau couleur de miel. Oui, elle était vraiment très belle, et elle le savait. Sa beauté était devenue une arme redoutable. Elle adorait les piéger tous ces prétentieux qui n'attendaient qu'un regard d'elle, guettant un mot qui tomberait de ses belles lèvres ourlées. Elle sentait sur elle le regard des mâles et jouissait de sa puissance à les faire devenir bêlant comme des chèvres.

Elle s'approcha du groupe qui occupait le fond de la grande salle du palais. Outre Nirti, il y avait Bastet, Zipacna, Osiris, Yu, Kali, Baal et d'autres qu'elle connaissait moins. Elle riait de leurs efforts pour conquérir la Terre, tous s'étaient heurtés à un groupe d'hommes et de femmes puissamment armés, qui défendaient le shapaï de leur planète, avec un iris infranchissable.

Elle ne les avait jamais vus mais elle les connaissait. Elle avait puisé leurs images dans le subconscient des autres. Et puis Nirti possédait un superbe petit appareil qui tenait dans la main, où on pouvait voir les évènements passés. Il suffisait de le tenir et on voyait défiler des images. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait pu voir leur base.

-Fais voir encore des images lui dit-elle.

Nirti riait

-Tu ne t'en lasses pas, on dirait qu'ils te plaisent ces Tau'ris ! Mais si j'étais toi je me méfierais, ils sont beaucoup plus forts qu'il n'y paraît.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes remarques pensa t-elle, tu ne m'es utile que parce que tu as cet appareil.

Zarabée prit des mains le dispositif et alla se mettre un peu à l'écart. Elle était sûre de trouver dans les images de quoi planifier une attaque contre la Terre.

Elle y passa une partie de la nuit. Les invités de Bastet s'étaient retirés depuis longtemps dans leurs appartements, qu'elle regardait encore défiler des milliers d'images. Elle savait leurs noms maintenant, le chef de leur base était le général Hammond. Il y avait des équipes, de nombreux groupes composés de plusieurs personnes. Un de ces groupes revenait souvent il avait l'étrange nom de SG1, à sa tête le colonel Jack O'Neill. Zarabée s'attarda un instant sur son visage, elle ne put rien lire en lui. Le visage de Sam Carter par contre lui apprit beaucoup. C'était une belle jeune femme qui se dévoilait plus facilement.

Cet appareil était vraiment merveilleux, il ressemblait à une télévision, mot soufflé par son hôte. C'était des enregistrements de haute qualité. On avait l'impression de voir les personnes devant soi. D'une certaine façon elles étaient là. Elle se fichait complètement de savoir comment tout cela avait pu être enregistré. Sans doute à chaque contact qu'ils avaient eu avec des goa'ulds. Elle même portait sous sa peau une petite puce, merveille de technologie qui lui permettrait d'obtenir et surtout de conserver tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle supposait que pour les autres goa'ulds il en était de même.

Elle constata amèrement que la torture n'agissait pas sur eux. Les armes de poing ne les faisaient pas parler, la privation de nourriture et de boisson non plus. Les coups, les blessures, ils en avaient eu leur compte, mais ils étaient toujours aussi forts. Elle remarqua cependant une chose très intéressante, ils semblaient plus souffrir de la souffrance de l'autre que de la leur propre. C'était une faiblesse intéressante à exploiter.

Elle cherchait comment les atteindre. Pas de front, pas avec des armes, pas avec des tortures.

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et prit un long bain parfumé qui la détendit et elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle conservait en elle une image, ou plutôt deux, le visage de Sam Carter, et celui de Jack O'Neill. Elle sentait qu'il y avait autre chose, qu'elle n'arrivait pas bien à comprendre.

C'est alors que germa en elle, une idée qu'elle trouva sublime.

-Mon père va mourir hurlait Sam sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Elle dormait encore engluée dans son rêve, et avait peine à refaire surface.

-Sam, réveillez-vous !

La voix apaisante de Jessica Paris la tira de sa torpeur, elle s'assit le cœur battant et ne fut à peine surprise de trouver au pied de son lit le général Hammond.

Elle reposait à l'infirmerie, étendue sur un lit. On lui avait mis des électrodes sur la tête, afin de surveiller son électroencéphalogramme durant son sommeil. Jessica enlevait la feuille de la machine et l'examina attentivement.

-Vous venez de faire un rêve qui a duré une seconde. Voyez ici les pics de l'électro, cela correspond aux ondes cérébrales pendant une phase de rêve.

Sam avait du mal à s'en remettre.

-Je vous assure mon général, que c'était très réel. Nous avons vécu cette situation, j'en suis absolument sûre. Mon père est en grand danger. Puis se tournant vers O'Neill :

-Excusez-moi mon colonel de vous faire subir tout ça dit-elle en voyant qu'il avait lui aussi la tête couverte d'électrodes.

Jessica prit les relevés de O'Neill.

Lui aussi avait rêvé, mais les ondes étaient moins puissantes, ce n'était pas significatif.

-On va recommencer dit Jessica avec patience, vous allez me raconter tous les deux vos rêves.

Sam fit un long récit de ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans la grotte. C'était truffé de détails précis, elle pouvait décrire la lumière, les ombres, le froid de l'eau sur sa main. Le fait qu'elle avait presque écrasé les doigts du colonel en lui serrant la main trop fort.

-Je m'en souviens aussi, dit O'Neill. On marchait dans le noir et j'ai senti la main de Carter serrer très fort et je lui ai dit … il hésita, je ne m'en souviens pas.

-« Carter, vous m'écrasez les doigts » c'est ça que vous avez dit mon colonel, ce sont vos mots.

-En effet dit O'Neill surpris, c'est ça.

Il ajouta :

-Nous avons vécu cette scène, c'est certain.

A cet instant Hammond jeta un pavé dans la mare :

-Mais pourquoi le docteur Jackson ne se souvient-il de rien ? Et Teal'c ? Il serait rentré de mission, seul, je ne m'en souviens pas du tout, moi non plus.

-Vous avez peut être subi un lavage de cerveau dit Sam ?

-Mon général dit O'Neill, la meilleure solution serait d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte sur les coordonnées P3J machin chose et d'envoyer une sonde ?

-P3J111 mon colonel, dit Sam avec un sourire.

O'Neill était content il avait réussi à détourner un instant ses pensées.

Le général Hammond les regardait tous les deux, puis il fit un signe d'assentiment.

-Rendez-vous dans une heure à la porte des étoiles, nous ouvrirons le vortex.

Chevron 7 enclenché.

Ils se tenaient derrière la vitre. Le cœur de Sam battait un peu trop vite. Elle était sûre d'elle, tellement sûre qu'elle ne fut pas surprise de voir le vortex s'ouvrir. Elle eut une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux en regardant le général.

La remarque du sergent la refroidit cependant un peu.

-Major, c'est la première fois que nous faisons ces coordonnées, il n'y en a aucune trace dans l'ordinateur.

-C'est impossible sergent ! Vérifiez à nouveau.

-Nous sommes peut-être passés par une autre porte dit Daniel. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir mais c'est plausible.

-C'est contraire à toutes les procédures habituelles, dit Hammond, mais c'est possible. Cependant je ne me souviens pas du retour de Teal'c de cette planète.

-Moi non plus général Hammond dit Teal'c, je ne m'en souviens pas.

Les images de la sonde leur parvenaient, c'était exactement ce qu'avait décrit Sam dans son rêve. Une végétation luxuriante, un monde équatorial, des plantes et des arbres à profusion, même les rayons des deux soleils dont la lumière filtrait à travers les arbres.

-Refermez le vortex dit Hammond.

-Mon général, nous devrions aller y faire un tour. Dit O'Neill.

-Négatif, colonel, tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Mais mon père ? Il va mourir ! Dit Sam avec désespoir.

Le général lui fit comprendre que c'était trop risqué. Il lui expliqua que vu l'état des blessures de Jacob c'était malheureusement trop tard.

Sam écrasa une larme, et murmura un « oui mon général » d'une voix faible.

Jack la regardait, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire à ce chagrin muet. Les mots n'étaient pas son fort.

-Venez, Sam, dit-il simplement.

Après un instant de silence le général Hammond les renvoya tous à l'infirmerie. Il avait décidé d'utiliser des drogues, pour essayer de débloquer leur mémoire. Ce serait long il faudrait tester SG1, les personnes présentes dans la salle le jour du retour de Teal'c. Il fallait faire vite, Hammond avait l'intuition qu'un danger menaçait le programme, mais il ne savait pas quoi. C'était juste une impression.

-Docteur Paris c'est à vous dit Hammond.

Elle revint avec une seringue remplie d'un liquide jaune pâle. O'Neil eut un recul :

-Et vous comptez faire quoi avec ça ?

-Vous l'injecter.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Dit-il.

-Du penthotal entre autres, et quelques composés pour activer la mémoire.

-Ah oui, dit-il avec un ricanement. Ça ne marchera pas sur moi !

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? S'étonna Jessica.

-J'ai subi un entraînement spécial contre les lavages de cerveau. Je résiste très bien à ce genre de chose.

Jessica le regarda, surprise, Cet homme la surprenait, il était parfois d'une incroyable gentillesse avec Sam, ou ses amis, mais il pouvait être parfois très dur. C'est ce visage qu'il lui offrait en ce moment.

Elle s'étonna :

-Qu'y a t-il colonel ?

-Je n'aime pas vos méthodes.

-Ordre du général Hammond dit-elle simplement.

-Je maintiens que je n'aime pas vos méthodes. On vous a déjà injecté ce poison ?

-Non, hésita t-elle un peu, mais je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres.

-Alors je vais vous expliquer ce que cela fait. On ressent d'abord une grande chaleur dans tout le corps, comme si la température montait brusquement, puis une grande faiblesse. Une douleur dans la tête qui ne cesse que si on se laisse aller. Mais justement on ne se laisse pas aller, alors la douleur augmente. Vous voyez, cela peut même vous rendre fou, ce truc là. Et si comme moi on a subi un entraînement spécial, on lutte de toutes ses forces, c'est obligé. On est conditionné pour ça, on ne peut pas faire autrement. Alors je ne vous parle pas de la souffrance, elle est inimaginable. Laissez tomber cette idée, docteur, elle est très mauvaise.

Jessica blanchissait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Sam aussi d'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas que son colonel avait subi tout ça. Puis elle se rappela l'Irak. Où il avait été oublié au fond d'un cachot pendant plusieurs mois. Puis lui revint des images de tortures goa'ulds.

-Il a raison, Jessica. Il ne faut pas employer les mêmes méthodes que les tortionnaires ou les goa'ulds. Vous n'êtes pas militaire, vous n'avez pas à obéir à certains ordres. Le général Hammond ne peut pas vous faire passer en cour martiale.

-D'accord je vais l'en informer.

Hammond furieux pénétra dans l'infirmerie, il gronda avant même d'être arrivé devant ses subordonnées.

-Colonel, vous refusez d'obéir à un ordre direct ?

-Mon général, j'étais en train d'expliquer au docteur que ce sérum ne fonctionnera pas sur moi.

Le général hésita un instant, puis il repensa aux entraînements parfois très durs qu'avait subis le colonel O'Neill.

-Bon, d'accord, je comprends, mais ce n'est pas le cas de votre équipe, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet, mon général.

-Docteur Paris, injectez le produit aux autres personnes, mais pas au colonel O'Neill, c'est entendu ?

-Bien, général Hammond.

Daniel fut le premier. Il trouva l'expérience assez très désagréable, mais pas douloureuse comme l'avait dit O'Neill. Il se sentait très détendu et prêt à répondre aux questions. Ce fut Jack qui les posa. Il fit preuve de la meilleure volonté du monde mais il ne se rappelait absolument pas la mission.

Les autres personnes se soumirent aussi au test, le sergent Davis, préposé à la porte des étoiles, les autres techniciens présents. Stevens Paris également. Jessica eut un petit sourire désolé quand elle fit l'injection à son frère.

Même le général Hammond se soumit au rituel. Quant à Teal'c c'était inutile, son symbiote empêchait toute incursion dans son subconscient. De toute façon, il ne se rappelait rien du tout non plus.

Sam fournit une foule de détails supplémentaires que sa mémoire consciente n'avait pas enregistrée. C'était très instructif pour une future mission dans ce monde inconnu.

Dans la salle de briefing il y avait SG1 le général Hammond, Jessica Paris.

-Vos conclusions docteur ?

-Seule le major Carter a des souvenirs de la mission. Daniel Jackson ne se souvient de rien, les autres membres du personnel non plus. Je n'ai pas pu tester le colonel, c'est vraiment dommage, car il aurait pu corroborer ce qu'a dit le major.

-C'est très dommage en effet, mais il y a une chose que l'on a pas faite et qui pourrait marcher sur le colonel, c'est l'activateur de mémoire Tok'ra, dit Teal'c.

-C'est une excellente idée, mon général, pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé plus tôt ? Dit Daniel.

-Malheureusement c'est impossible, nous ne pouvons pas contacter les Tok'ra, nous n'avons pas les coordonnées de leur nouvelle base.

Le général Hammond leur expliqua que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il cherchait à joindre les Tok'ra sans succès pour leur dire où était Jacob. Peut–être aussi dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de son ami. La mort de Jacob était insupportable à ses yeux, et voir le petit visage pâle du major était douloureux pour lui.

Il conclut en disant qu'il fallait attendre que les Tok'ra les contactent.

Sam se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers son labo. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Là loin des regards de tous elle pleura. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette tension. Elle n'en comprenait pas pourquoi le général Hammond attendait pour envoyer une mission sur P3J111. Il ne devait plus avoir aucun espoir de revoir Jacob vivant. Elle n'entendit pas le colonel entrer. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

-Mon colonel !

-Arrêtez de pleurer Sam, je vais accepter le sérum, il faut qu'on sache.

-Vous avez dit que ça n'aurait pas d'effet sur vous ? Que ça vous ferait souffrir, c'est tout.

-Tant pis, il faut essayer.

-Je ne peux pas accepter mon colonel, c'est trop cruel, et j'ai peur que ça ne serve pas à grand chose.

-Pas si on prend des doses plus fortes, dit-il simplement. Ça pourrait marcher.

-Non, je refuse.

Il était prêt à souffrir le martyre pour elle. Elle en était bouleversée.

Elle resta un moment blottie dans ses bras. Ils ne disaient plus rien. Son cœur se calmait, elle se sentait mieux.

-Mon colonel ?

-Oui Carter ! Et voyant son visage, vous avez une idée ?

-Oui, je me souviens, nous avons rapporté un activateur de mémoire Tok'ra d'une de nos missions. Je pourrais peut–être apprendre à m'en servir et ce sera moins douloureux pour vous.

-Vous pourriez faire ça Carter ? D'habitude il n'y a que les Tok'ra qui peuvent l'utiliser, c'est pas une histoire de naquada ?

-Si bien sûr, mais j'ai du naquada dans le sang, je peux utiliser une arme de poing, ou une pierre de guérison, pas toujours très bien, c'est vrai. Je ne contrôle pas ma force, mais on peut toujours essayer. De toute façon, ça vous fera beaucoup moins mal que le sérum. Allons tout de suite en parler au général Hammond.

Le général Hammond accepta avec enthousiasme la proposition de Sam. Le dispositif fut extirpé de son placard où il était en sommeil depuis plusieurs mois.

C'est Sam qui planta l'activateur sur la tempe du colonel. Il grimaça.

-Je ne m'y ferais jamais râla t-il.

Il n'y aurait pas d'images. Le dispositif pouvant faire remonter des souvenirs trop personnels à la mémoire, par discrétion le général Hammond avait pris cette décision. Ce serait au colonel de faire le tri dans ses souvenirs et de dire seulement ce qui concernait la mission.

Jack était assis confortablement dans un fauteuil, devant lui se tenait Hammond Sam, Daniel, Teal'c et le personnel médical nécessaire, Jessica et Janet.

Avec un petit stylet Sam activa le dispositif.

Aussitôt Jack perdit le sens de la réalité. Il essaya machinalement de résister. Mais la force était trop puissante et malgré lui il replongea dans son passé.

-Colonel, appela Hammond, colonel !

Jack grimaça, puis il cria, la douleur était forte, violente, il la ressentait dans tout son être.

-Major, débranchez le dispositif ! Hurla Hammond.

Jack reprit ses esprits

-Colonel ça va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-J'étais plongé dans un des pires souvenirs de ma vie. J'ai du mal à faire le tri, mon général. Je crois qu'il faut que vous me guidiez, par des questions. Sinon, je plonge et je ne peux pas remonter.

-Major, allez-y, pouvez vous régler l'intensité ?

-Oui mon général, je vais mettre moins fort.

Sous l'action du dispositif, Jack se rappela beaucoup de choses de la mission. Ils étaient allés d'abord sur P8C122, devant l'imminence du danger ils avaient fait le code de la terre, mais pour une raison qu'ils n'avaient pas comprise le vortex ne s'était pas ouvert. Sam avait alors fait le code de P3J111, dont elle se souvenait. Puis il raconta la même chose que Sam. Cette mission stupide, leurs vêtements volés, cette grotte qui changeait de forme. Mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de leur retour sur terre.

Son récit ressemblait à celui de Sam, il différait sur un point la planète P8C122 dont elle n'avait pas parlé.

-Je vois, dit Hammond, vous êtes tombés dans un piège Goa'uld. Mais comme personne ne se rappelle la suite de la mission, j'ordonne que toutes les missions soient suspendues. Tout le personnel sera affecté à la recherche d'indices sur les ordinateurs. Pendant ce temps, SG1 je vous renvoie sur cette planète pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Maintenant que vous savez qu'un danger vous y attend, vous serez plus prudents. Jessica Paris se joindra à vous ajouta-t-il après une légère pause.

Elle les attendait. Elle n'avait aucune certitude, mais elle avait confiance en ses pouvoirs. Elle trouvait cette attente délicieuse. Tout était prêt pour les accueillir. Dans son palais sur Revana elle se relaxait, l'esclave venait de quitter son lit, elle était bien, détendue, prête à l'action. Elle regarda encore dans son esprit les images de Sam Carter et de Jack O'Neill. Elle riait.

Avec le don, elle puisait dans l'esprit des autres ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait développé ce talent depuis dix ans qu'elle le possédait. Mais elle s'était aperçue au fil du temps qu'elle pouvait projeter des images. Au début cela était infime. Elle s'était rendue compte que ses esclaves devançaient ses désirs d'une manière étonnante. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte du hasard. Mais elle s'était vite aperçue qu'elle pouvait projeter dans leur esprit des images. Elle leur suggérait par exemple l'image d'une boisson fraîche. L'esclave lui apportait dans les quelques minutes qui suivaient le verre désiré. Elle découvrit avec extase ce nouveau pouvoir et pensa tout de suite qu'elle fabuleuse force cela pouvait être. Elle lisait les pensées des autres et en plus elle leur envoyait des images. Pendant plusieurs années elle s'entraîna. Elle avait une patience incroyable et une intelligence redoutable qu'elle sut mettre au service de son ambition.

La pensée n'a pas besoin de support pour voyager, pas besoin d'ondes porteuses ni de vortex. Elle accrut sa puissance de façon considérable quand elle s'aperçut que les images voyageaient instantanément dans la galaxie. Au départ il fallait qu'elle soit près de sa victime. Maintenant ce n'était plus nécessaire. A distance elle pouvait agir. Le dispositif d'enregistrement d'images de Nirti lui avait été précieux dans ce plan. Comment viser la Tauri ? Sinon à travers ses plus ardents défenseurs. Son plan était ambitieux elle le savait. C'est alors qu'elle avait envoyé le rêve à Sam, le colonel lui avait posé problème, il était très résistant. Mais elle s'enfonça dans l'esprit de Sam comme dans une pâte molle, et y injecta de puissantes images sous forme de rêve. Elle savait que l'histoire de la disparition de leurs vêtements frapperait leurs esprits. La mort de Jacob avait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Elle aurait voulu atteindre tous les membres de l'équipe, mais elle s'était aperçue que ce travail lointain l'avait beaucoup fatiguée. Chez le colonel, elle avait trouvé une résistance inattendue. Elle s'était contentée de lui envoyer quelques bribes de rêve. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de faire plus. Elle avait du abandonner l'idée de tous les contaminer. Elle espérait que cela suffirait.

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

Ils avançaient en file indienne, escaladant des collines, descendant des vallons. Depuis la porte des étoiles la végétation était luxuriante. Sur la planète P3J111 régnait un climat tropical, chaud et humide qui les rendait moites de transpiration. Deux soleils filtraient leurs rayons brûlants à travers un brouillard fait de fines gouttelettes. Des bestioles rampantes de toutes sortes grouillaient sur le sol, l'air était rempli de moustiques. Mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de vie humaine à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ils marchaient depuis un moment déjà quand une pluie fine et chaude se mit à tomber.

Sam s'arrêta brusquement :

-Vous vous rappelez mon colonel ?

-Oui, très bien, et il me semble que c'est là que nous avons eu des ennuis.

A ce moment là Jessica s'éloigna d'eux.

-Où allez-vous docteur Paris, cria O'Neill, il ne faut pas se séparer.

-Je reviens tout de suite dit-elle, j'en ai pour une minute.

Comme O'Neill allait insister :

-Mon colonel, dit Sam avec un sourire, je crois qu'il vaut mieux la laisser seule.

-Oh, je vois !

Jessica avança de quelques pas, et c'est alors qu'elle la vit. Zarabée était seule au milieu de la clairière.

La jeune femme avança d'un pas, hypnotisée, elle était sous le choc. Puis tout lui revint d'un coup, la mémoire de ces terrifiants évènements qu'elle avait vécus dans le passé. Elles se regardaient sans un mot. La main de Zarabée se leva et un puissant rayon vint la frapper au milieu du front. Elle tomba.

Dès qu'elle la vit, Zarabée avait eu un instant d'hésitation et elle avait changé immédiatement ses plans. La solution s'offrait à elle, si simple, si évidente qu'elle sentit une joie puissante, l'envahir. Elle sut immédiatement ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle en tremblait d'excitation.

Jessica revint vers SG1, après quelques minutes. Elle marchait lentement, son esprit encore troublé par la découverte qu'elle venait de faire. Ils visitèrent la planète, les grottes, aucune trace de cadavres des Tok'ra. C'était comme s'il n'y en avait jamais eu. Il n'y avait pas de traces de sang non plus, rien qui eut pu dire qu'un drame s'était déroulé dans cet endroit.

O'Neill soupira :

-Major je pense que nous avons été tous les deux victimes d'hallucinations. Je ne vois pas d'autre chose.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, mon colonel, peut être avons-nous inhalé une substance hallucinogène ? Nous ne le saurons sans doute jamais.

-Nous allons rentrer décida O'Neill, il n'y a rien ici.

-Est-ce que cette planète appartient à un goa'uld ? Dit Daniel.

-Sans doute répondit O'Neill, mais à mon avis ce n'est pas la peine de l'attendre. Fin de la mission, fin de l'histoire, nous rentrons.

Voilà mon général, ce que l'on peut dire en conclusion dit Sam. Nous avons été victimes d'hallucinations. Est-ce qu'on a trouvé quelque chose dans les ordinateurs ?

-Lieutenant Paris dit Hammond ?

-Rien mon général dit le jeune homme, tout est en ordre. Les coordonnées de la planète P3J111 figurent bien dans l'ordinateur, c'était une destination qui devait être visitée prochainement.

-Bien dit le général, nous supprimerons les coordonnées de cette planète. Elle ne me paraît pas très intéressante, à la limite dangereuse, s'il y a des drogues hallucinogènes.

Maintenant, vous passez tous à l'infirmerie pour votre visite habituelle.

Les examens se déroulèrent sans problèmes, ils étaient restés très peu de temps et la visite fut faite rapidement. Chacun put retourner facilement vaquer à ses occupations.

Sam reprit le chemin de son labo et ne fut pas surprise d'y voir débarquer le colonel quelques minutes plus tard, Jessica le suivait de près.

-Entrez tous les deux, puisque vous avez décidé de ne pas me laisser travailler !

-Major, je trouve que vous travaillez trop dit O'Neill, n'est ce pas docteur dit –il en se tournant vers Jessica ?

Elle rit :

-Entièrement de votre avis, colonel, et si on allait dîner en ville, on pourrait demander à Teal'c et à Daniel de nous rejoindre ?

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Sam. Qu'en pensez-vous mon colonel ?

-Je dis que je suis d'accord.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite pizzeria de Colorado Springs. Et passèrent une excellente soirée, à rire des plaisanteries de Jack, de l'impassibilité de Teal'c, des récits passionnants de Daniel, enfin pas pour tous. Jessica se sentait bien avec eux, elle regardait beaucoup le colonel essayant de mieux comprendre cet homme qu'elle trouvait mystérieux. Au moment du départ, Jessica fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas de voiture pour rentrer chez elle. O'Neill se proposa aussitôt de la ramener. Sam lui jeta un regard surpris, il n'avait pas l'habitude de proposer ces services de cette façon. Jessica eut un petit sourire.

-Quoi ! Major qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien mon colonel, rien.

Ouverture non programmée de la porte hurlait le sergent.

Le vortex s'ouvrit puis se referma au bout de quelques minutes.

-Avez-vous un moyen de voir d'où venait le signal sergent ?

-Non mon général, c'est impossible.

Sam arriva au moment où le vortex se refermait.

-Que se passe t-il mon général.

Au moment où le général Hammond ouvrait la bouche pour expliquer à Sam la situation le sergent cria à nouveau :

-Ouverture non programmée de la porte.

Et les chevrons s'allumaient, le vortex s'ouvrait, puis se refermait au bout de quelques minutes.

Cela recommença plusieurs fois au cours de la journée.

Sam travailla une partie de la nuit sur les ordinateurs de la base pour essayer de découvrir d'où venait ce mystérieux visiteur qui demandait l'ouverture du passage. A chaque fois l'iris restait fermé. La communication n'était établie que quelques minutes à chaque fois.

-Une idée de ce qui se passe major s'impatienta le général ?

-Non mon général, ce doit être une attaque goa'uld. Mais je ne vois pas du tout d'où cela peut venir.

-Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier dit le général ?

-Mon général, ils sont nombreux dans cette galaxie à vouloir entrer, on a que l'embarras du choix, avec ces serpents répondit O'Neill : Yu, Baal, Nirti, et d'autres plus ou moins malfaisants !

-Je sais colonel, mais j'aurais aimé avoir des certitudes. Bien rompez maintenant, il est l'heure pour tout le monde de prendre du repos. En espérant ne pas être dérangé cette nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Hammond fit venir O'Neill dans son bureau.

-Colonel, je voudrais vous parler de la planète P3J111.

-Mais je croyais qu'on avait enterré toute cette histoire ?

-En fait pas vraiment, je voudrais que vous alliez sur cette planète en mission d'exploration.

O'Neill s'étonnait :

-Mais mon général ?

-C'est un ordre Jack !

-Vous êtes sûr mon général ?

-Absolument.

-Bon je vais réunir mon équipe.

Le général Hammond hocha la tête :

-Vous devez y aller seul, colonel !

-C'est pas très régulier tout ça pourquoi ?

-Ordre du président colonel.

O'Neill était surpris :

-Mais ce n'est pas le président qui commande cette base !

-En fait non, mais s'il donne un ordre on obéit. Vous emmènerez le docteur Paris avec vous colonel.

-Quelle sera notre mission ?

-Ramener un peu de ces plantes hallucinogènes de la planète.

-Mon général ça n'a pas de sens je n'y connais rien en plantes !

-En fait c'est simple, vous accompagnez le docteur Paris, c'est elle qui s'occupera des plantes.

O'Neill fixait le général et trouvait que cette mission était très particulière. Mais il avait l'habitude des missions secrètes et savait obéir à un ordre quand il le fallait. Il supposait que d'autres ordres l'attendaient sur la planète et que ce ne serait qu'une couverture.

-A vos ordres mon général, nous partons quand ?

-Ce soir. A 20 h précises.

-Bien mon général. Je vais aller préparer tout ça avec le docteur Paris.

A l'infirmerie Jessica préparait son matériel et ses instruments pour mesurer les plantes et leur taux d'alcaloïdes. Elle sourit à Jack quand il déboula dans l'infirmerie.

-Vous êtes prête dit–il.

-Presque, j'ai là tout mon matériel. Mais je ne comprends pas trop cette mission.

-Moi non plus docteur, mais il faut obéir.

-Vous croyez que ça cache quelque chose ?

-C'est probable, mais nous verrons ça sur place.

A 20 heures précises Jessica et O'Neill étaient dans la salle d'embarquement prêts au départ. Ils étaient lourdement chargés.

Sam aussi était là et surprise de ne pas être du voyage Le général Hammond lui avait expliqué ainsi qu'à Teal'c et Daniel que seuls Jessica et Jack partaient sur cette mission.

La voix du général se fit entendre dans le haut-parleur.

-Colonel, vous avez deux jours. Bonne chance.

Le vortex les avala en un éclair et tout se referma.

La végétation était toujours aussi luxuriante près de la porte. Comme O'Neill voulait se mettre en marche, Jessica le retint par la manche :

-Regardez !

Deux hommes vêtus de longues tuniques blanches sortirent de la forêt à leur rencontre. O'Neill leva doucement son arme, prêt à les mettre en joue si un danger s'annonçait. Ils s'avançaient souriant et l'un d'entre eux leur adressa ces quelques mots :

-Nous devons vous emmener sur une autre planète.

-Vous devez ? Dit O'Neill, méfiant.

-Oui, c'est un ordre de votre général Hammond.

Il regarda Jessica qui fit un geste d'impuissance.

-Où allons-nous ? Et il essayait de se rapprocher du shapaï pour voir les coordonnées que l'un des deux commençait à entrer quand il entendit un cri, Jessica venait de tomber. Il se retourna et pendant cette seconde d'inattention les coordonnées étaient déjà entrées et le vortex s'ouvrit.

-Ça va docteur ?

-C'est rien dit-elle en se relevant, j'ai glissé.

-Venez dit le plus grand des deux hommes.

Ils entrèrent à leur suite dans le shapaï.

Le paysage était très différent de ce côté –ci de la porte. C'était une planète tempérée, avec un climat doux. Des prairies verdoyantes s'étendaient à perte de vue. O'Neill suivit sans méfiance les deux hommes. Mais au détour d'un chemin une armée de jaffas pointaient leur lance sur eux. Les choses se précipitèrent, on leur enleva toutes leurs armes, on les délesta de leur matériel, et ils durent continuer le chemin entourés d'une dizaine de jaffas agressifs qui n'attendaient qu'un geste des prisonniers pour les descendre. O Neill sentit leur agressivité et les suivit docilement jusqu'à une grande maison. Ce n'était pas un palais mais juste une maison de belle apparence dans le style années vingt. Ils furent conduits dans une grande pièce vide.

O'Neill était furieux et il arpentait la pièce à longs pas nerveux :

-J'appelle ça se faire piéger en beauté, ah Général Hammond ! Râla t-t-il.

Un jaffa entra et prit brutalement Jessica par le bras.

O'Neill voulut s'interposer

-Où l'emmenez-vous ?

Un coup de zat fut la seule réponse du jaffa, le coup le jeta à terre, il cria et resta sonné un moment. Il attendit que la douleur diminue pour se lever, il était seul.

Une heure plus tard on vint le chercher. Cette fois-ci il se méfia et ne protesta pas, se contenant de surveiller l'homme qui pointait un zat sur lui.

Sur le seuil d'une grande pièce, il s'arrêta interloqué. Devant lui, Jessica était magnifiquement vêtue d'une longue robe noire brodée de fils d'or. Elle se tenait debout immobile sans sourire, regardant au loin, comme détachée de tout. Alors apparut une autre jeune femme vêtue de la même robe, les mêmes cheveux couleur de miel se balançant légèrement à chaque pas, les mêmes yeux verts. Mais elle, elle était souriante et triomphante.

Le regard d'O'Neill passa de l'une à l'autre Elles étaient absolument identiques.

Un gouffre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

2ème partie

C'était comme dans un vieux tableau. Le pinceau facétieux de l'artiste les avait figés en un moment particulier plein d'une intense émotion : O'Neill les yeux légèrement écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, Jessica silhouette immobile au regard lointain comme absent, et Zarabée, ses yeux lumineux brillant de l'éclat du triomphe.

Le tableau s'anima lentement. Il fit un pas en arrière, l'étonnement ne quittait pas son visage, il les regardait toutes les deux si pareilles et pourtant si différentes, dans leurs expressions.

Ce fut lui qui rompit les chiens le premier.

Son doigt passa de l'une à l'autre :

-Et vous êtes ? …

-Nous sommes sœurs, dit-elle. Jessica est ma jumelle.

O'Neill ne comprenait toujours rien à ce qui se passait. Il avait pensé un moment qu'elles avaient du échanger leur vie, mais il n'en voyait pas la raison.

-Et vous le faites souvent ce petit tour de passe-passe ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire :

-Tu n'as rien compris n'est ce pas ?

Il fit une petite moue tout à fait significative.

-Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait, elle a l'air tout chose ? Dit-il en montrant Jessica.

-Oh, c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Pourquoi vous me tutoyez ? On se connaît ?

-Oui, je viens de passer quinze jours dans ta base.

Il pâlit et la regarda avec stupeur

-Ce n'est pas Jessica qui est rentrée avec nous ?

-Eh non !

Il comprenait qu'ils avaient tous étés joués en beauté, mais il ne savait pas du tout qui elle était. Pourquoi cette jumelle apparaissait maintenant sur une lointaine planète ? Et pourquoi Jessica n'avait-elle rien dit ? Il se dit que finalement ce n'était pas si bizarre que ça. Il y avait peu de temps que Jessica était entrée à la base, et il n'y avait jamais eu de conversations personnelles entre eux, juste des relations de travail. Jessica était une jeune femme très compétente dans son métier, elle avait en charge une partie de l'infirmerie, c'était elle qui s'était occupée de SG1 au moment des rêves de Sam. A part la soirée qu'ils avaient passée à la pizzeria ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer en dehors du travail. Puis il se dit que finalement ce soir là au restaurant ce n'était pas Jessica mais Zarabée, qu'ils avaient avec eux.

Zarabée s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Il la laissa faire attentif au moindre de ses gestes, mais elle ne lui parut pas agressive à ce moment là. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, il était si grand, qu'elle en éprouva du dépit. Un flot de colère l'envahit, la lumière jaillit de ses yeux mais il ne la vit pas, elle avait baissé la tête.

Elle se contenta de lui enlever sa montre.

-Très jolie montre, il y a un chronomètre dessus ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Si j'ai bien compris le général Hammond, il t'a accordé deux jours pour aller chercher de stupides plantes sur une planète où vous n'aviez eu que des ennuis, c'est bien ça ?

Et comme il ne répondait pas :

-C'est beaucoup deux jours ? Non ? Tu ne crois pas ? Vous en aviez normalement pour une heure ! Pas plus ! Si mes calculs sont bons, il te reste quarante-sept heures pour me donner le code de ton iris.

Il se permit un léger sourire qui étira ses lèvres mais ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Son regard était dur, il la scrutait, essayait de lire en elle. Il commençait à comprendre que ces quarante-sept heures ne seraient pas une partie de plaisir.

Mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui l'attendait.

A la base, le général Hammond ressentait une inquiétude sourde qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Plus il réfléchissait à l'ordre du président, plus il trouvait que la mission qu'il avait confiée à O'Neill n'avait aucun sens. Il se rendit dans son bureau et chercha dans l'ordinateur l'enregistrement de la conversation qu'il avait eu quelques heures plus tôt avec le chef de la maison blanche. Tous les appels étaient codés dans l'ordinateur et après une succession de mots de passe, il eut accès aux enregistrements de tous les coups de fils reçus dans la journée. Son cœur rata un battement, il n'y avait aucun appel de la maison blanche.

Il s'assit lourdement à son bureau et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. Comment avait-il pu envoyer O'Neill et Jessica sur cette planète ? Pourquoi ? Cet appel n'avait jamais eu lieu, il avait été piégé. Pourtant il n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur P3J111. Un puissant Goa'uld était derrière tout cela. Et puis cette porte des étoiles qui s'était ouverte des dizaines de fois, tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il appela le major Carter qui travaillait dans son laboratoire

-Major, pouvez-vous venir immédiatement dans mon bureau.

Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva que le général avait vraiment mauvaise mine.

-Vous allez bien mon général ?

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

-Pas vraiment major, je crois que nous avons un gros problème. Je voudrais que vous fassiez un diagnostic de contrôle de tous les ordinateurs de la base.

-Nous cherchons quoi, mon général ?

-Un faux appel téléphonique.

Et devant le regard surpris de Sam,

Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, major, je suis désolé.

-Avez-vous des nouvelles du colonel ? Dit-elle d'une voix calme.

-Pas encore major, cela ne devrait pas tarder.

Quelques heures plus tard Sam rendit compte à Hammond de sa mission

-Il n'y a eu aucun appel suspect mon général.

Le général réunit les principaux officiers du SGC et décida de leur expliquer la situation. Celle-ci était suffisamment grave et embrouillée, il avait besoin de toutes les compétences nécessaires. Il leur expliqua tout depuis le début, ou du moins ce qu'il en savait. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'avait influencé quand il avait envoyé O'Neill et Jessica sur une planète hostile en leur donnant deux jours pour une mission si courte.

-On peut annuler le code mon général dit le sergent Siller.

-Oui, mais on les coupe alors de la base définitivement, et je connais les ressources du colonel, s'il y a quelque chose à trouver sur cette planète, il le trouvera, et me fera son rapport.

-Alors que fait-on mon général ?

-On contacte la planète et on essaie de joindre le colonel. On va d'abord envoyer une sonde.

Ce qui fut fait aussitôt. La sonde montra de nombreux jaffas.

-Fermez tout dit le général, avec lassitude.

Il était en effet inutile d'aller plus loin. Les officiers quittèrent la salle d'embarquement, O'Neill et Jessica avaient été faits prisonniers, ou ils avaient été tués. Mais Hammond se refusait d'envisager cette situation extrême pour le moment.

Dans la salle sur un signe de Zarabée, les esclaves avaient apporté le repas. Une table fut dressée et Zarabée s'assit et fit signe à O'Neill de se mettre en face d'elle.

Il regardait Jessica avec inquiétude.

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour elle ?

Zarabée sourit :

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Elle passa doucement son arme de poing sur le front de Jessica qui semblait revenir d'un long sommeil. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se serait écroulée si O'Neill n'avait eu le réflexe de la retenir dans sa chute. Il alla la déposer sur un canapé, elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit aussitôt à pleurer.

-Elle vous a eu aussi mon colonel dit-elle.

-On le dirait bien dit–il avec une grimace.

Dès qu'elle avait vu sa soeur, Jessica avait aussitôt retrouvé la mémoire. Tout ce qui s'était passé dans le temple lui était revenu en longs flashes lumineux et déstabilisants. Elle avait laissé SG1 un instant, poussée par une force inconnue et s'était éloignée de quelques pas. Dans une clairière elle avait vu Zarabée accompagnée de deux jaffas.

Elle se revit dans le temple égyptien dix ans plus tôt. La chaleur avait écrasé le désert tout l'après-midi, Jessica et sa soeur Helena avaient trouvé la fraîcheur du temple si agréable, qu'elles avaient décidé de le visiter de fond en comble en attendant que la température rafraîchisse.

C'était un temple magnifique, un peu sombre, composé de plusieurs salles dont les murs étaient couverts de hiéroglyphes. C'était Helena la spécialiste des inscriptions anciennes. Elle savait déchiffrer comme pas un les caractères les plus mystérieux. Elle était curieuse de tout et s'apprêtait à passer un fantastique après midi dans le temple. A un moment elles se trouvèrent séparées, Jessica s'était éloignée vers une autre salle, laissant Helena penchée sur ses inscriptions.

Le mouvement fut brutal, mais très bref. Jessica retourna rapidement vers l'entrée du temple, il lui avait semblé que la terre avait tremblé. Elle appela sa sœur, en vain. Celle-ci trop absorbée n'avait pas fait attention, et dans cette partie du temple on avait moins ressenti la secousse.

-Helena appela t-elle encore.

La deuxième secousse fut beaucoup plus forte et des pierres tombèrent de la voûte.

Elle hurla :

-Helena,

Et le cauchemar avait alors commencé. Elle avait très nettement vu cette jarre tomber et une chose s'en échapper mais cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, il faisait sombre dans le temple elle avait aussi vu cette chose se jeter sur sa sœur et pénétrer dans sa nuque. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle quand cela s'était produit. Helena s'était relevé aussitôt, puis elle avait commencé à faire des choses étranges, déplacer des pierres, prendre un objet dans une niche.

Elle avait continué d'appeler :

-Helena qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Alors elle avait vu cette lueur étrange jaillir de la main de sa sœur, elle avait trébuché ressenti une chaleur intense sur le front, comme si son cerveau était entré en ébullition. Une souffrance inimaginable l'avait alors envahie. Le rayon l'avait lâchée, puis elle était tombée lourdement sur le sol. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience elle avait entendu un grondement, et vu la silhouette de sa sœur s'éloigner.

Elle l'avait appelée une dernière fois, mais aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche tout son esprit s'était alors effondré, tombé en déliquescence, et avant même que sa tête ne touche le sol, elle avait déjà tout oublié.

-Donne-moi le code dit Zarabée.

-Avant, explique-moi tout.

Il cherchait à gagner du temps. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune rémission possible pour lui. Elle le torturerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ce foutu code.

Elle le regarda surprise :

-Tu es très fort. Je n'arrive pas à lire en toi. Il y a quelque chose qui fait obstacle.

-Tu es télépathe s'étonna t-il ?

Elle ricana :

-Tu es peut-être fort mais pas très intelligent. Je lis dans les pensées depuis ma fusion avec Helena. Elle possédait ce don merveilleux qu'elle m'a communiqué.

-Communiqué ! Tu lui as piqué oui !

Elle était furieuse de son interruption et le gifla violemment.

Il s'en voulut aussitôt de l'avoir fâchée. _Du calme O'Neill il reste beaucoup de temps se dit-il. Il ne faut pas l'énerver, sinon elle pourra rendre ton séjour très désagréable._

Jessica était revenue à elle. Zarabée lui fit signe de venir et elle la fit asseoir près d'elle.

O'Neill put les regarder de plus près. La ressemblance était frappante. Seule Zarabée souriait, Jessica avait oublié ce que c'était depuis longtemps.

Ce fut elle qui parla la première.

-Que vas-tu faire de nous ? Tu es un goa'uld n'est ce pas ? Je me souviens dans le temple. Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis la fille de la terrible Sekhmet, elle-même fille de Râ.

-Râ ? Fit O'Neill d'un air innocent, celui que nous avons tué ? Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et se mordait déjà les lèvres devant les yeux flamboyants de Zarabée.

-Quelle insolence hurla t-elle, elle leva son arme de poing, O'Neill se préparait déjà au choc, mais la flamme s'éteignit et elle baissa sa main.

O'Neill ne comprenait pas. Il la regardait au fond des yeux. Elle soutint son regard, et un autre sourire étira ses belles lèvres, un sourire qui découvrit ses dents très blanches mais qui lui parut menaçant malgré sa beauté.

-Assez discuté dit-elle brusquement, passons aux choses sérieuses. Jaffas !

O'Neill se crispa, les muscles de ses épaules se contractèrent. Il se leva lentement comme elle le lui ordonna et il vint se placer à côté de Jessica, comme pour la protéger. Celle-ci était terrifiée, de la nouvelle apparence de sa sœur.

Les gardes le conduisirent dans une sorte de pièce sans fenêtre, il fut juste attaché à une chaise, et la porte se referma.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit

-C'est moi, colonel, Jessica.

Il hésitait, elle se ressemblait tant.

-Comment savoir si c'est vous ?

-Ils m'ont enfermée avec vous ! C'est bien une preuve ça !

Il entendit en effet la clé tourner dans la serrure.

-C'est moi, je vous dis que c'est moi Jessica.

-Je veux bien vous croire, vous ne pourriez pas essayer de me détacher.

Les liens n'étaient pas trop serrés. Elle put les défaire facilement.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? Pourquoi elle nous garde ici ? Si elle est télépathe elle doit tout savoir, je veux sortir d'ici, elle tapait dans la porte, les gardes impassibles de l'autre côté du battant, ne bougeaient pas, elle va nous torturer !

Il l'écoutait, la regardait s'agiter, elle bougeait en tout sens. Il en était surpris. Ce n'était pas le genre de Jessica de paniquer ainsi. Mais un doute subsistait dans son esprit, il ne la connaissait qu'à la base, pas dans des situations de crise. Mais finalement cela ne l'étonna pas outre mesure quand elle s'approcha de lui et lui mit les mains sur les tempes.

-Donne –moi le code de ton iris. Il ne reste que 37 heures dit Zarabée, j'attends.

-Oh tu peux attendre longtemps dit O'Neill sans se départir de son calme.

Il ajouta :

-Comment toi si mauvaise tu peux arriver à imiter ta sœur d'une façon si convaincante !

-Je devrais te punir pour cette remarque, mais je vais la prendre pour un compliment.

-Pourtant ce n'en est pas un.

-Insolent ! Dit-elle, mais elle rit.

Ils étaient revenus dans la salle des repas. O'Neill n'était ni attaché, ni contraint. Sa seule crainte était Jessica, que Zarabée lui fasse du mal, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il restait tout de même sur ses gardes, en apparence docile. Au fond de lui, il luttait pour essayer d'oublier cette série de chiffres et de lettres qu'elle tenait absolument à savoir. Il commençait à avoir un sacré mal de tête, il pensait à juste raison que ça ne ferait qu'empirer. Alors inutile de la fâcher.

Il lui demanda tout de même :

-Tu lis les pensées à distance ?

-Oui, elle hésitait un peu, elle savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas au plaisir de tout lui dire, elle était si fière d'elle, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre trop de temps. Essayer d'entrer par effraction dans l'esprit d'O'Neill la fatiguait beaucoup. Elle en était surprise.

Elle lui sourit :

-Mais je fais beaucoup mieux que cela, j'ai envoyé des rêves à Sam pour vous faire venir à moi. Avoue que je n'ai pas mal réussi.

-Donc, dit-il nous n'avons jamais vécu cette mission stupide sur la planète. Jacob Carter n'est pas mort, c'est Carter qui sera heureuse d'apprendre ça !

Elle le fixa, interloquée :

-Parce que tu penses rentrer chez toi et le lui dire ? Dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

-Oui, répondit-il fermement.

-Mais tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant ! Que tu me dises ce que je veux savoir ou non ! Je ne pourrais pas te laisser rentrer.

Son visage à lui, était si impassible qu'elle douta. Soit, il s'était résigné à son sort depuis longtemps, soit il avait dans sa manche un atout qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

Son regard était calme, il était assis sur le canapé dans une posture décontractée, vêtu simplement d'un pantalon et d'un tee shirt, il ne paraissait pas désarmé comme elle aurait voulu qu'il le soit. Elle le regarda attentivement, c'était un duel entre deux fortes personnalités, un duel inégal somme toute, il n'était qu'un humain, faible et sans ressource, tandis qu'elle une jeune Goa'uld très forte et possédant un don redoutable. Dans sa paume elle faisait briller son arme de poing d'un air menaçant, mais elle ne s'en servait pas. C'était juste un signe pour lui rappeler qui était le plus fort. Elle essayait de suivre ses pensées sur son visage, elle ne lut rien, même pas de la peur, pourtant sa situation était inconfortable, il ne lui restait que 37 heures pour mourir.

Elle sourit en repensant à Sam. Elle avait pu lire dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert. Cela avait été si facile que s'en était même plus drôle. Avec les autres humains c'était beaucoup plus dur. Par contre les Goa'ulds si imbus de leur personne se laissaient pénétrer si facilement ! Elle essaya de repenser à son hôte Helena, mais celle-ci avait disparu depuis si longtemps qu'aucune trace ne subsistait d'elle. Comment avait-elle fait pour pénétrer l'esprit de ses semblables ? Car elle était sûre qu'elle l'avait fait.

Elle s'interrogeait sur son demi-échec avec les terriens, puis elle pensa que ça pouvait être une question de naquada dans le sang. Elle avait appris que Sam avait été possédée par une Tok'ra et qu'il lui restait du naquada. Avec Hammond elle avait du s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises, pourtant elle l'avait côtoyé pendant quinze jours. Puis arrivée à ce point de ses réflexions elle repensa à ses esclaves, qu'elle influençait si facilement, et qui n'avaient pas de naquada dans le sang, mais ce sont des êtres inférieurs, si faibles pensa t-elle.

Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait découvert dans l'esprit de Sam. Les terriens avaient la faiblesse de ne pas supporter la souffrance des autres. C'était une piste intéressante à exploiter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur, elle était debout devant la fenêtre et regardait dehors. Zarabée hésitait, il lui suffirait de torturer Jessica pour voir tomber les défenses du colonel. Elle en était sûre. Pourtant quelque chose la retenait, elle ne savait pas quoi, peut-être un reste du lien qui existait entre les deux jeunes femmes. Un pli soucieux barrait son front pendant qu'elle se livrait à ses réflexions. La voix d'O'Neill la tira de sa rêverie.

-Tu hésites n'est-ce pas ?

Décidément ce terrien la surprendrait toujours. Elle se retourna brusquement et son regard brillant se planta dans le sien.

-Fais attention à ne pas attiser ma colère, il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

Il n'avait même pas sourcillé quand elle s'était approchée ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Tu fais le fier, maintenant ! Mais ça ne devrait pas durer !

Et obéissant à une impulsion soudaine, elle envoya un jet du terrible rayon dans le dos de Jessica qui s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant en proie à une douleur qu'elle n'aurait même pas pu imaginer. O'Neill avait bondi détournant l'arme mortelle. Une lutte s'engagea, mais Zarabée était beaucoup plus forte et il n'eut pas le dessus. Il se retrouva à plat dos, elle était couchée sur lui et lui tenait les deux bras en croix. Sa force était prodigieuse. Répondant à un instinct venu du fond des âges ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de sa bouche. Elle accrocha son regard il ne bougeait plus. C'était parfaitement inutile, il n'aurait pas le dessus et il le savait. Les lèvres de Zarabée se posèrent sur les siennes, il entrouvrit la bouche, répondant à son baiser

Etonnée elle releva la tête, ses cheveux s'étaient dénoués et retombaient en une masse blonde qui lui chatouillait le visage. Elle recula essayant de lire ses intentions, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de télépathie pour ça, le corps d'O'Neill parlait de lui-même.

Elle ricana :

-Non, tu ne m'auras pas ! Tu me fais perdre mon temps !

Il lui dit simplement que c'était elle qui avait commencé, que jamais il n'aurait fait de lui-même une chose pareille. Une lueur au fond des yeux démentait ses paroles, il se fichait d'elle, non seulement il n'avait pas peur, mais il se moquait d'elle !

Finalement elle trouva la situation plutôt comique et éclata de rire, elle le lâcha. Il se remit debout et s'approcha de Jessica qui reprenait lentement ses esprits.

-Ça va Jessica ?

-Oui merci colonel, vous êtes intervenu à temps, je ne pensais pas que ça faisait aussi mal. Il l'aida à se relever.

Zarabée les observait les yeux à demi fermés

-Vous êtes attendrissants tous les deux. Jusqu'où iras-tu colonel pour ne pas la voir souffrir ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et arpenta la pièce de long en large. Une idée venait de germer en elle, elle venait de saisir une pensée venue de quelque part. Mais bien sûr pourquoi n'y avait –elle pas songé plus tôt ?

L'activateur de mémoire Tok'ra. Elle avait du penser tout haut car O'Neill sursauta et pâlit brusquement.

-_Je suis perdu pensa t-il, si elle utilise ce truc sur moi, elle verra dans mon esprit tout ce qu'elle voudra._

Zarabée revint quelques minutes plus tard avec en main un petit activateur de mémoire.

-Allons c'est fini de jouer ! Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Il recula, elle lut autre chose dans ses yeux, et elle sut à cet instant qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

-Viens ici, assieds-toi lui fit-elle en lui montrant la chaise. Il essayait de reculer le plus possible l'instant de la souffrance, mais il savait que son combat était perdu d'avance. Il avait expérimenté le dispositif Tok'ra, ça pouvait s'avérer extrêmement douloureux.

Il n'obéissait pas assez vite à son goût et elle se retourna vers sa sœur, et comme la flamme s'allumait au cœur de sa paume, il leva la main dans un geste apaisant,

-Bon j'arrive, laisse-là tranquille.

Il alla s'asseoir et attendit. Elle lui plaça l'appareil sur la tempe et l'enclencha.

Comme la fois précédente à la base il se déconnecta de la réalité. Cette fois, il y aurait des images, elle pourrait lire dans son esprit tout ce qu'elle voudrait.

-Fais –moi voir ta base.

Aussitôt des images de Cheyenne Mountain apparurent, mais elles ne lui apprirent pas grand chose elle connaissait tout cela. Les images étaient fluctuantes, elles se défragmentaient en une mosaïque étrange, elle n'avait jamais vu ça. Elle comprit avec colère qu'il était en train de lutter de toutes ses forces. Il avait fermé les yeux, serré ses paupières sous un intense effort de concentration. Son visage était fermé, ses lèvres serrées, ses poings crispés. Il fermait tout son corps pour mieux fermer son esprit. En aucun cas elle ne devait y pénétrer.

Elle lui posa d'autres questions, sur les missions, les ordinateurs de la base, les stratégies, l'armement. Quelquefois il laissait filtrer quelque chose, mais ce n'était jamais très important, toujours flou, et fugitif.

Elle le questionna sur le personnel de la base. Combien de personnes pour s'occuper de la porte ? Comment fonctionnait l'iris ? Quel était son code ? Quelle était sa vie en dehors de la base ?

Elle était surprise : elle vit une image d'un joli chalet dans les montagnes avec un petit lac. Il s'était relâché. Elle accentua sa pression.

Le visage de Sam apparut, celui de Daniel, de Janet, de Hammond, de Teal'c. .. Et d'autres encore, même Jessica en blouse blanche.

Elle augmenta la force du dispositif, et elle plongea au plus profond de ses souvenirs, parmi ceux qu'il voulait oublier, un petit garçon sur un lit d'hôpital, la tête bandée. Des prisons du Moyen Orient, des scènes de tortures, des goa'ulds rencontrés.

Puis, Elle vit Râ, qu'il lui montra complaisamment. Comment il l'avait tué.

Elle mit à fond le dispositif, il hurla de douleur, finalement il s'écroula sur le sol évanoui.

Quand il revint à lui, elle lui tenait la tête dans les mains. Elle lui chuchota tout ce qu'elle lui ferait quand le délai serait expiré. Elle lui fit comprendre que s'il collaborait, sa sœur aurait la vie sauve, elle la renverrait dans le shapaï, sans lui faire de mal. Elle le sentait trembler, il était épuisé. Ce combat était terrifiant, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir jusqu'au bout. Cette Goa'uld avec ses airs angéliques et sa bonne humeur était une des pires qu'il eut jamais rencontrée. Avec elle on ne savait jamais à quoi s'en tenir. Finalement elle le laissa, il était étendu sur le canapé, de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il était au bord de l'épuisement et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il lui suffisait de pousser son avantage encore un peu et il tomberait dans sa main comme un fruit mûr.

Plusieurs fois dans la journée et une partie de la nuit, elle revint à la charge avec la même détermination. Elle le faisait plonger au fond de sa mémoire d'où il retrouvait des choses pas très jolies. Son passé de militaire n'était pas exempt de cruautés subies ou données. Il s'épuisait à lutter, les images étaient plus nettes, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il en pleurait de rage et de frustration entre les séances. Il savait qu'il allait craquer, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Et les heures s'écoulaient lentement, apportant leur lot de douleur et de souffrance. Jamais il n'avait été autant sur le point de trahir. Il aspirait au relâchement, il voulait dormir, dormir, il souhaita que la mort le délivre avant l'ultime trahison, celle qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter.

Alors reprenant quelques forces entre deux séances il décida de la provoquer, de la mettre en colère pour qu'elle n'ait d'autre choix que de le tuer tout de suite. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ce supplice était raffiné, et bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas torturé physiquement, qu'elle ait bien soigné son corps, qu'elle lui ait donné à manger et à boire, jamais il n'avait connu une telle souffrance.

-Il ne te reste que 7 heures, dit Zarabée en entrant dans la pièce

Il était allongé à même le sol, immobile. Jessica était étendue auprès de lui, elle dormait et sursauta en entendant la voix de sa sœur.

Zarabée s'assit à côté de lui. Elle passa un doigt léger sur son visage suivant la ligne du front, du nez, de la bouche. Elle s'attarda un instant sur ses lèvres qu'elle sentit frémir. Elle se sentait plus calme ce matin, elle avait pratiquement renoncé à le faire parler, malgré la phrase qu'elle venait de dire. Elle était en plein désarroi.

-Viens suis –moi !

Il se leva méfiant, mais dut s'asseoir, dans sa tête le sang battait comme un tambour, une migraine lui taraudait les tempes, et il porta les mains à son front. Un vertige le saisit dès qu'il fut debout. Elle le soutint en l'obligeant à s'appuyer sur elle, et c'est l'un soutenant l'autre qu'ils se dirigèrent vers une grande chambre où un lit monumental en occupait le centre.

Il eut un mouvement de recul

_Elle m'a déjà tout fait, sauf ça, c'est le bouquet pensa t-il !_

_ -_Ne crains rien, dit-elle, je veux juste que tu te reposes plus confortablement.

Il se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'allongea sur le lit, et sombra aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

Elle avait perdu et le savait, rien ne pourrait le tirer de ce sommeil si profond qui ressemblait à la mort.

Zarabée posa les mains sur son front pour essayer de lire en lui, et elle fut surprise de pouvoir s'enfoncer dans son esprit si facilement. Ses défenses étaient tombées. Ce qu'elle y lut l'étonna d'une si grande façon qu'elle crut à une ruse. Elle découvrit chez lui une force insoupçonnée, une grandeur d'âme qu'elle percevait mais ne comprenait pas, sa mentalité égoïste et cruelle de Goa'uld l'en empêchait. Il était prêt à mourir pour ne pas trahir. Elle chercha en vain le code de l'iris, il avait réussi à l'effacer de sa mémoire, sa force mentale était prodigieuse. Cela la stupéfia

Quand il se réveilla les 47 heures étaient écoulées et il était toujours en vie. Elle était près de lui et le regardait. Il se sentait encore faible mais la douleur dans sa tête avait reflué.

-Il reste combien de temps ?

Elle rit aux éclats

-T'es vraiment fantastique colonel, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi !

-Ah bon pourquoi ?

-Tu m'as mise en échec ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire, me mettre en échec ? Depuis dix ans, c'est la première fois que je me heurte à quelqu'un d'aussi fort que moi, et même plus. Tu me fais réviser mes jugements sur les Tauri.

Il se permit un sourire

-Tu n'es pas la première à qui ça arrive ! Nous avons déjà un bon palmarès à notre actif !

-A vrai dire je n'y croyais pas trop, je pensais que c'était une légende. Je l'ai compris quand tu m'as fait voir la mort de quelques grands maîtres Goa'ulds.

Il détourna la conversation de peur qu'elle ne se fâche encore

-Où est Jessica ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle est pour toi ?

-C'est mon toubib, c'est tout. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup, en fait.

Maintenant que le délai était passé, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire d'eux. Il pensa que c'était sans doute un nouveau supplice qu'elle avait imaginé, faire durer leur attente et continuer à les laisser croire en leur mort imminente.

Le général Hammond avait été appelé d'urgence au Pentagone, pour rencontrer le président en personne. Le major Davis était venu le chercher un plus tôt dans l'après midi. C'est en silence qu'ils avaient effectué le trajet vers l'aéroport. Dans l'avion le général Hammond avait lâché cette petite phrase innocente.

-Savez-vous combien de temps dois-je rester à Washington ? Je ne peux pas m'absenter de la base très longtemps.

La réponse du major Davis lui fit l'effet d'une bombe :

-Général Hammond, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez rentrer à la base.

-Je suis démissionné, c'est bien ça dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Le major Davis était gêné :

-Pour être franc avec vous mon général, il y a des rumeurs qui courent que vous ne seriez plus apte à commander le SGC. Je désobéis à un ordre en vous avertissant de cela, mais j'estime que vous devez le savoir. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour vous mon général. Ajouta-t-il

-Merci major, je suis content de votre soutien.

Le président écouta très attentivement le général Hammond, le piège tendu par un Goa'uld pour s'emparer du colonel O'Neill et du docteur Jessica Paris. Il remit le général Hammond aux mains de l'état major. Le général était relevé immédiatement de ses fonctions et maintenu en cellule en attendant son interrogatoire. Ce n'était pas encore la cour martiale, mais ça pourrait le devenir.

A la base de Cheyenne Mountain le général Forsythe prenait possession du bureau de Hammond. Il réunit immédiatement tout le personnel de la base dans la grande salle du niveau 16.

Tout le monde était là sauf bien sûr O'Neill et Jessica.

Sam, Daniel et Teal'c l'angoisse au cœur écoutaient sans bien réaliser ce qui se passait. Le général Hammond était remplacé, impensable !

-Je suis le général Forsythe nouveau commandant de cette base. J'ordonne qu'une enquête soit ouverte immédiatement. Cette enquête sera faite par des agents spécialisés et extérieurs à cette base. Vous devrez tous collaborer, chacun de vous sera interrogé, tous vos travaux sont suspendus, cette base est désormais coupée du monde, jusqu'à ce qu'ont trouve les traîtres.

-Général, excusez-moi, mais où est le général Hammond ? Dit timidement Daniel.

Le général Forsythe le toisa :

-Professeur Jackson, je présume ?

-Euh, oui général.

-Eut égard à votre réputation docteur Jackson qui est importante dans toute la galaxie, je veux bien vous répondre. Il vous suffit de savoir que le général Hammond a envoyé délibérément à la mort le colonel O'Neill et le docteur Paris. Il sera traduit devant une cour martiale.

Le général Hammond passait un mauvais quart d'heure. Il avait devant lui trois spécialistes des interrogatoires qui cherchaient à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il avait chaud, et sentait son crâne dégarni se couvrir de sueur. Il savait par expérience que c'était très mauvais, et qu'il avait l'air d'être sur le point de passer à table.

Son histoire d'appel téléphonique de la maison blanche n'était pas crédible, il le savait mais il s'accrochait à cette ridicule défense n'ayant rien d'autre à leur mettre sous la dent.

-Reprenons depuis le début : nom, prénom, matricule, grade…

Cela faisait au moins dix fois que tout recommençait. L'interrogatoire durait depuis des heures, le général avait perdu la notion du temps. Ils se relayaient sans cesse à lui poser les mêmes questions, auxquelles il donnait les mêmes réponses. Ce petit jeu semblait sans fin et Hammond se demandait combien de temps cela allait durer.

Une chose l'inquiétait cependant, une angoisse sourde qui se frayait un chemin à travers sa conscience. Il était interrogé par des gens qui avait reçu un briefing très succinct sur le projet porte des étoiles. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la ruse des Goa'ulds, ni de leur incroyable perversité. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de leurs technologies, ni de leur imagination à piller la galaxie de tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile.

Le général Hammond passa une mauvaise nuit. Après dix-huit heures d'interrogatoire non stop, ils l'avaient laissé se reposer. Il n'avait pas varié sa version d'un iota. En fait il ne savait pas du tout ce qui s'était passé, et était d'accord avec les enquêteurs pour penser qu'ils avaient un espion dans la base. Le lendemain il se réveilla avec la migraine et l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup sur la tête. C'était un véritable cauchemar qu'il vivait là. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup du sort du colonel et de Jessica.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se laisser piéger de cette façon. La base devait être sous contrôle d'un Goa'uld. Malheureusement ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière. Il craignait aussi que la base soit fermée parce que tout était devenu incontrôlable. Bien sûr il n'avait plus son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Il avait été mis au placard et en accusation d'une façon si brutale que s'en était étrange.

A la base tout était désorganisé. Le général Forsythe avait pratiquement fait fermer le programme. Il était persuadé que la solution se trouvait dans les ordinateurs, et il les avait fait fouiller de fond en comble à la recherche du moindre fichier suspect. Toute la salle d'embarquement était sens dessus dessous. La porte était en cours de démontage, personne ne pouvait plus ni entrer ni sortir.

Sam et Daniel étaient désespérés, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de se lamenter. Le général Forsythe faisait pression sur eux pour obtenir des résultats tout de suite.

-Vous trouvez quelque chose Sam ? Demanda Daniel.

-Non, mais plus je réfléchis, plus je trouve cette situation grotesque, ça ne sert à rien de démonter tout ça dit-elle amèrement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je repense aux rêves. Quelqu'un nous a envoyé des rêves. L'ordinateur n'a rien à voir dans toute cette histoire, j'en suis sûre.

-Si on pouvait savoir qui, dit Daniel. Vous pensez que ça peut être quelqu'un de la base ?

-C'est possible, mais il faudrait avoir un don de télépathie très puissant. Je penserais plutôt à un Goa'uld qui nous en veut beaucoup.

-Une personne de la base pourrait être un Goa'uld ? Et on ne s'en serait pas aperçu !

-Vous savez Daniel les Goa'ulds n'ont pas tous la voix rauque et les yeux qui s'illuminent. Enfin s'ils ne veulent pas le faire ils le peuvent très bien.

Les deux amis rencontrèrent Teal'c au détour d'un couloir et le mirent au courant de leurs réflexions.

-Il faut tout de suite en parler au général dit celui-ci. Il faudrait vérifier tout le monde même le personnel qui ne travaille pas directement sur la porte des étoiles.

Le général Forsythe accueillit favorablement leur demande. Sam avec son don particulier essaya mais en vain de détecter une présence Goa'uld parmi tout le personnel de la base. Teal'c l'aidait dans cette tâche, ils ne détectèrent rien. S'il y avait eu un Goa'uld à un moment ou à un autre, il était parti depuis longtemps.

Les 47heures étaient passées, et Zarabée n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision. Elle avait perdu, ça elle le savait depuis un moment déjà, mais elle répugnait à les tuer. Elle avait l'impression que si elle tuait Jessica elle détruirait une partie d'elle-même. Elle hésitait pour la première fois depuis bien des années, et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Elle s'accorda un long bain parfumé, c'est ce qu'elle faisait toujours dans les moments de doute, cela la reposait et lui éclaircissait les idées. Elle fit venir O'Neill.

Celui-ci se remettait assez difficilement de l'épreuve qu'il venait de subir, il avait de violentes douleurs dans la tête et des vertiges dès qu'il se mettait debout. Une esclave silencieuse le conduisit près de la reine. Une délicate odeur de fleurs se dégageait de l'eau parfumée du bain.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce un peu surpris du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

-Approche, et viens tout près de moi, il faut qu'on parle.

Il n'était pas sans inquiétude car les conversations avec Zarabée ne tournaient pas souvent à son avantage.

-Aide-moi, prends la serviette qui est là-bas et viens me sécher.

Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les évènements mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. La serviette n'était pas très grande et ne cachait pas grand-chose. Mais apparemment c'était voulu, car à peine sèche elle la laissa tomber et se présenta devant lui en tenue d'Eve. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, et regardait un point loin derrière elle.

Elle s'en aperçut et se fâcha :

-Pourquoi, tu ne me regardes pas, tu ne me trouves pas belle ! Regarde-moi !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le haut de ses cheveux, il ne voulait en aucun cas descendre plus bas.

-Colonel, tu vas m'obéir ou je vais me fâcher.

Mais finalement ce fut lui qui se fâcha :

-Ecoute-moi bien, je ne suis pas là pour satisfaire les caprices d'un Goa'uld à l'ego démesuré. Je ne veux rien à voir avec toi, et si tu veux me punir pour ça fais-le, mais tu ne m'obligeras pas à faire ce que je ne veux pas. Tu as bien compris ?

Elle était suffoquée, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton, et ceux qui par hasard s'y seraient risqués, l'auraient tout de suite regretté. Ils s'affrontaient maintenant du regard yeux bruns contre yeux verts pareillement furieux. Il avait osé la contrer, lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas désirable.

-Tu ne me trouves pas séduisante ?

Il ne se retenait plus, toute la tension accumulée depuis ces deux terribles journées, rejaillissait en un flot de paroles qu'il ne contrôlait même pas

-Si tu savais ce que je m'en fous, que tu sois belle ou moche, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui m'intéresse, rentrer chez moi, avec Jessica. Le reste n'a aucune importance. Je veux retrouver ma vie, je veux retourner sur des planètes, je veux me battre contre toi, et tous les Goa'ulds de la galaxie. J'en ai raz le bol, je veux les tuer tous, et ce n'est pas une petite Goa'uld de rien du tout comme toi qui me fera peur.

Il s'arrêta à bout de souffle, la bouche ouverte, aussi stupéfait lui-même de ce qu'il avait dit, qu'elle-même de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Ces yeux verts lançaient des flammes.

-Tu oses me parler sur ce ton ! Maudit Terrien ! Et tu crois que je vais te relâcher après ça, tu te trompes !

-De toute façon tu ne m'aurais pas relâché ! Dit-il, résigné. Alors pourquoi mens-tu encore ?

Il avait réussi à la déstabiliser, car elle sortit comme une furie de la chambre.

O'Neill se demandait où tout cela allait le mener. Avec un soupir il repensa à la base, à ses amis qui devaient s'inquiéter pour lui. Il n'avait aucun moyen de communiquer avec eux, et il sentait au fond de lui-même qu'il vivait sans doute là ses dernières heures.

L'interrogatoire avait repris, ils recommençaient sans arrêt les mêmes questions. Le général Hammond était épuisé. Il avait essayé de leur faire comprendre qu'il devait retourner à la base, il la connaissait sa base depuis cinq ans qu'il dirigeait le SGC. Il n'y avait que lui pour comprendre. Il ne connaissait même pas le nom de son remplaçant. Le cloisonnement militaire des informations qu'il avait pratiqué toute sa vie commençait à lui peser. Il savait qu'il se heurterait toujours à un mur

Ce n'était même pas la peine qu'il se pose la question.

Hammond avait de plus en plus chaud. Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots, les visages se déformaient devant ses yeux, ils les trouvaient maintenant grimaçants. Leurs voix lui parvenaient à travers un filtre, il ne saisissait plus le sens des mots, cela formait un brouhaha, comme un tourbillon qui aurait pris possession de sa tête.

Il se sentit tomber, une douleur fulgurante au niveau du sternum le cloua sur sa chaise, cette douleur irradiait jusqu'au bout de son bras gauche, c'était comme une horrible sensation d'étouffement. Sa poitrine se soulevait spasmodiquement en quête d'un peu d'air. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, sans connaissance.

Le général Forsythe était très inquiet. Sam et Teal'c avaient été formels, il n'y avait aucun Goa'uld caché au SGC. Il se rendit dans l'ancien bureau de Hammond qui était devenu le sien. Il se sentait très seul, les hommes et les femmes de la base ne l'avaient pas accepté. Remplacer le général Hammond était une très lourde de tâche. Celui-ci était tellement apprécié de tout le personnel qu'il était quasiment irremplaçable surtout dans les circonstances dramatiques actuelles.

Et le général Forsythe était bien peu au courant du projet porte des étoiles Il avait bien été briefé, mais comment en quelques heures assimiler les connaissances d'un tel programme. Il avait été stupéfait de découvrir ce monde si étrange plein d'extra terrestres, dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Au cours de ces quelques jours d'enquête qu'il avait faits, il avait étonné de la qualité du personnel de la base. Ils étaient tous hautement qualifiés chacun dans leur domaine.

A son arrivée il avait cru bon de montrer une autorité un peu brutale, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode avec cette équipe là. Il avait par la suite décidé de lâcher du lest. Il les écoutait et prenait le temps de discuter avec eux de la situation.

C'est ainsi qu'il fut plus ouvert aux réflexions de Sam sur la contamination de la base par quelqu'un d'extérieur.

Tout le système fut remis en place et la porte reconnectée. Mais quand Sam lui demanda d'essayer de joindre les Tok'ra ou les Asguards, il refusa catégoriquement.

-C'est hors de question major.

-Si vous me le permettez puis-je vous demander pourquoi, mon général ? Dans le passé nous avons fait souvent appel à nos alliés et ils sont toujours prêts à nous aider.

-Major je n'ai pas à vous expliquer pourquoi, je peux seulement vous dire que c'est un ordre du président.

A ce moment le téléphone sonna et comme Sam s'apprêtait à repartir Forsythe lui fit signe de rester

Il raccrocha pensif :

-Major, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, le général Hammond vient de faire une crise cardiaque, et son état est critique. Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

O'Neill réfléchissait. Il parlait avec Jessica pour essayer de trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Ils avaient passé en revue toutes les possibilités, hélas il n'y en avait aucune. La porte de la terre s'était refermée inexorablement passé le délai de deux jours. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se faire ouvrir l'iris. Il avait bien pensé aux Tok'ra, mais ceux-ci en difficulté et repérés par des Goa'ulds avaient été obligés une fois de plus de fuir. Et puis comment atteindre cette fichue porte et s'en servir ?

-Nous sommes fichus dit Jessica la voix tremblante. Elle ne nous laissera jamais partir.

-On a connu pire quelquefois, regardez il ne faut pas se plaindre, on est bien traité, elle nous laisse libre d'aller où l'on veut dans la maison, on mange à notre faim.

-Elle vous a quand même torturé pendant deux jours avec son dispositif Tok'ra.

-Oui, mais il y a un point positif dans tout ça, elle ne nous a pas tués. Et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Il essayait de lui remonter le moral, chose difficile pour lui, car il savait que leurs chances de survie étaient minimes.

-Vous croyez qu'à la base on nous cherche ?

-En général, quand il y en a un qui est coincé quelque part dans la galaxie, ils n'ont de cesse de nous trouver, sauf…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se leva brusquement.

-La garce ! Où est-elle ? Il faut que je lui parle.

Et sans attendre la réponse de Jessica, il partit à la recherche de Zarabée

Il la trouva facilement, elle était allongée sur son lit, ne faisant rien, mais on sentait une intense concentration sur son visage et de temps à autre elle souriait, un sourire de profond contentement. Elle tenait à la main un curieux dispositif qu'elle regardait de temps à autre

-Tu communiques avec Sam, n'est ce pas, tu lui envoie plein de trucs faux sur nous, qu'on est mort par exemple

Zarabée était furieuse d'être dérangée, elle cria

-Sort d'ici tout de suite, tu me déranges

Naturellement il n'obéit pas, même quand il vit la flamme jaillir de sa main il prit le rayon de plein fouet et tomba à terre sous le choc. Mais elle le laissa rapidement, elle avait autre chose à faire.

-Viens voir, lui dit-elle et elle lui montra le petit téléviseur de poche où elle pouvait faire défiler touts les images enregistrées. Il s'était relevé en grimaçant et quand il vit le visage de Sam apparaître, son cœur se serra.

-Comment as-tu pu avoir ces images ?

Elle était très heureuse de sa question car elle cherchait à lui expliquer tout ça mais elle préférait que ça vienne de lui.

-Finalement, tu ne sais pas grand-chose. Et c'est toi le chef de SG1 ! Dans les briefings tu ne dis rien. Sam et Daniel sont par contre très intelligents ! Mais je les ai quand même mis en échec. Et je n'en suis pas peu fière. Tiens regarde, c'est toi là.

Il se vit la veille, allongé sur un divan après une séance pénible du dispositif Tok'ra.

Elle lui expliqua avec une grande satisfaction le petit dispositif qu'elle avait sous la peau de son bras. Et cette petite merveille de technologie enregistrait tout. Elle lui montra sans complaisance leur petit séjour sur Netou, quand ils avaient bien failli périr des mains de Soccar. Elle lui montra aussi des images d'emprisonnement, de torture. Beaucoup de Goa'ulds portent ce petit dispositif, c'est une invention de Nirti.

-Et elle vous en fait profiter ! Je suis surpris ! Elle n'est pas partageuse d'habitude !

-Non, on le lui a piqué, enfin pas moi, mais j'ai réussi à m'en procurer un.

Les images défilaient, il était écoeuré :

-Naturellement tu éprouves beaucoup de plaisir à regarder tout ça.

-Oui, et c'est ça qui m'a permis d'entrer si facilement dans l'esprit du major Carter. Il me suffit de m'imprégner de l'image du sujet, j'ai côtoyé Samantha tous les jours, elle absorbait comme une éponge tout ce que je lui soufflais. Tu ne peux pas imaginer quelle jouissance j'en ai tiré, et toi mon pauvre colonel, tu gobais tout ce qu'elle disait. Je ne pouvais pas t'atteindre directement mais à travers elle c'était si facile. J'ai lu aussi dans son esprit des choses fort intéressantes sur un certain test zatarc. Elle est amoureuse de toi, on dirait, mais elle ne te le dira jamais. Je trouve cela complètement ridicule.

-Tais-toi !

-Non, je ne me tairais pas, elle pense que tu ne l'aimes pas et elle en est malheureuse.

O'Neill furieux profita d'un de ses rares moments d'inattention, et il la frappa de toutes ses forces. Elle cria sous la surprise mais se reprit aussitôt. Ses yeux jetèrent des flammes, elle entra dans une fureur noire et de toute sa puissance de jeune Goa'uld elle l'empoigna par le bras et le fit valdinguer à travers la pièce jusqu'au mur du fond où il atterrit brutalement.

Le général Forsythe autorisa les membres restants de SG1 à rendre visite au général Hammond. Il avait été transféré à l'hôpital militaire de Colorado Springs pour être plus près de sa famille. Il allait mieux et se remettait doucement de son malaise cardiaque. Les interrogatoires qu'il avait subis étaient trop violents pour un homme de son âge. Et sa ténacité à se maintenir dans sa version aussi farfelue soit –elle avait apparemment porté ses fruits. Le président qui se tenait au courant de tout ce qui concernait le SGC fut choqué de l'attitude de ses agents. Il était apparu après enquête que jamais le président n'avait autorisé l'interrogatoire du général Hammond. C'était encore un de ces nombreux ordres erronés comme il en fleurissait des dizaines depuis quelques mois. Le général devait simplement être mis en retraite et remplacé par le général Forsythe à la tête de la base. La situation était devenue embrouillée et pratiquement ingérable.

-Comment allez-vous mon général dit Sam inquiète de la pâleur de son chef et de sa mauvaise mine.

-Mieux major, beaucoup mieux depuis que je suis ici.

Le général la mit au courant très succinctement de ce qui lui était arrivé, il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler dans les détails

-Mais qui donc me remplace à la base s'enquit-il ?

-Le général Forsythe.

-Oh ! Vous ne devez pas rire tous les jours !

-Au début il était un peu …sec hésita Sam. Maintenant C'est mieux, il nous laisse travailler.

-Avez-vous découvert quelque chose d'autre au sujet de cette histoire d'hallucinogènes ?

-On en est arrivé à la conclusion mon général, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de plantes hallucinogènes, mais que nous avons subi l'influence d'un Goa'uld. Malheureusement nous n'avons aucune idée de qui ça peut être.

Sur la planète Jessica se promenait autour de la porte des étoiles. Celle-ci était bien gardée, mais Zarabée avait donné des ordres pour qu'on laisse libre de circuler la prisonnière. Elle ne lui paraissait pas dangereuse. Elle donnait beaucoup moins de liberté au colonel, il n'avait pas le droit de s'éloigner de la maison. Il trouvait le temps très long mais Zarabée le laissait tranquille, apparemment elle avait des occupations plus importantes. Il n'y avait que trois esclaves dans la maison, des jeunes filles qui avaient l'air terrorisé. Il avait pensé un moment s'en faire des alliées, mais il avait vite renoncé. Il ne pouvait même pas compter sur Jessica. Il la regardait venir de sa promenade, assis sur un banc devant la maison. Elle n'avait pas bonne mine, et semblait changée depuis le début de leur captivité. Ses traits étaient tirés, elle ne dormait pratiquement plus la nuit, et toute cette histoire la rongeait de l'intérieur. Avoir retrouvé cette sœur oubliée dans les profondeurs de son inconscient n'avait pas été un grand bonheur mais le plus grand malheur de sa vie. Elle se souvenait de leur vie d'avant, de l'amour qui les unissait, de ce lien si spécifique aux jumeaux, de leurs études, de leur passion pour la médecine et l'égyptologie. C'est cet amour des vieilles civilisations qui avait été leur perte à toutes les deux. L'une y avait perdu la vie Helena était morte dans le temple, Jessica y avait tout perdu, puisque avec sa mémoire s'était envolé sa vie.

Elle s'approcha de lui :

-Vous allez bien colonel ?

-Oui, si on veut. Vous êtes allée à la porte des étoiles, ça se présente comment ?

-Pas très bien, il y a une dizaine de jaffas qui gardent la porte en permanence.

Elle n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles à lui apporter et elle en était désespérée. Elle aurait tant voulu le voir sourire, il avait déjà tellement souffert et il avait tenu le choc, mais à quel prix ?

Elle se mit à parler, ils n'avaient que ça à faire : parler. Elle lui expliqua la surprise et la joie délirante qui avait été la sienne quand au cours de la mission précédente elle avait en retrouvant sa sœur, retrouvé la mémoire. Mais elle n'avait pas retrouvé Helena dans cette femme cruelle.

Son séjour s'était plutôt bien passé après que Zarabée eut pris sa place dans l'équipe SG1. Elle était gardée par deux jaffas. Mais une nuit elle s'était enfuie et avait rejoint le shapaï où elle avait entré à de nombreuses reprises les coordonnées de la terre, espérant que cela attirerait l'attention. Mais ils n'avaient sans doute pas compris car rien n'était venu.

Après un instant de silence son côté professionnel refaisait surface :

-Vos maux de têtes, ça va mieux colonel ?

-J'aimerais bien, vous auriez pas un peu d'aspirine ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Tous les matins un briefing réunissait les responsables des équipes SG, le général Forsythe et Sg1 privé de son chef. Durant cette réunion, ils faisaient le point sur les évènements passés.

Sam avait très mal dormi, mais elle avait fini par sombrer dans un de ces mauvais rêves dont elle avait malheureusement l'habitude. Elle savait maintenant que rien de ce qu'elle rêvait n'était réel. Des coordonnées de planètes apparaissaient dans son cauchemar, une porte sur un monde inconnu, une maison assez grande avec une femme très belle. Elle se réveilla en sueur et essaya de se souvenir des moindres détails de son rêve.

A la réunion, le lendemain elle se décida d'en parler.

-Général Forsythe, je voudrais parler des rêves que je fais toutes les nuits.

Le général qui ne s'étonnait plus de rien lui fit signe de continuer.

-Voilà plusieurs nuits que je rêve d'une planète où nous ne sommes jamais allés. Ce rêve semble vraiment très réel, mais je sais maintenant que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Mon général, ce que je vais vous dire va peut être vous surprendre, mais si on cherchait à nous influencer par les rêves ?

-Je vous arrête tout de suite major, il n'avait pas été question de plantes hallucinogènes ? Dit sèchement le général.

-Général, intervint Daniel prudemment, si vous me permettez une remarque ? Si les rêves du major Carter étaient dus à une drogue, pourquoi le colonel O'Neill a-t-il rêvé de la même chose ? Ce n'est pas du tout logique que deux personnes aient les mêmes hallucinations. Chacun aurait du avoir son délire personnel mais pas les mêmes images.

Daniel s'arrêta un instant pour jouir de son effet, il fut récompensé car les visages autour de lui exprimaient l'incrédulité. Même le général Forsythe ouvrait de grands yeux.

-C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire mon général, dit Sam. Je crois que mes rêves donnent d'excellentes indications sur l'endroit où se trouve ce Goa'uld et… le colonel ajouta t-elle après un silence.

Le général était ouvert à toute suggestion, il y avait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il leur faisait pleinement confiance.

-Que proposez-vous major dit-il simplement ?

-Que l'on visionne à nouveau tous les enregistrements des tests effectués sur moi et le colonel. Il y a peut être quelque chose qui nous a échappé.

Les enregistrements furent épluchés, tous les mots disséqués, ils ne trouvèrent rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur cette phrase de O'Neill, qu'ils avaient oubliée.

« Nous sommes d'abord allés sur P8C122 »

-Vérifiez immédiatement ces coordonnées, dit le général Forsythe.

Sam revint quelques instants plus tard :

-Elles ne sont pas dans l'ordinateur mon général, mais nous devrions peut être les composer.

-Pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pas été vérifié tout de suite ? Il me semble que c'était un élément essentiel à notre enquête dit sévèrement Forsythe.

Le général Forsythe était un homme grand et mince d'une cinquantaine d'années très imposant et le regard gris acier qu'il posa sur les visages présents n'avait rien de tendre.

-Je peux vous l'expliquer général, dit Daniel.

-Je vous écoute professeur dit Forsythe d'un ton sec.

-Nous avions ordre de rechercher un traître parmi nous, et nous avons peut être négligé d'autres pistes.

Daniel très diplomatiquement s'impliquait lui-même et tout le SGC dans cette phrase, pour ne pas avoir l'air de faire un reproche direct au général. Mais celui –ci fine mouche comprit parfaitement l'allusion.

Il ne répondit pas au reproche dissimulé de Daniel de façon directe mais avec un fin sourire il dit simplement :

-Entrez les coordonnées de P8C122.

-De l'aspirine ? Colonel, j'aimerais bien en avoir sous la main. Je ne sais même pas où elle a caché toutes nos affaires !

Jessica faisait les cent pas de long en large dans la pièce où ils étaient retenus le soir.

-Je suis surveillé sans arrêt dit O'Neill et je ne peux pas faire un pas sans qu'elle en soit aussitôt informée. Dans la journée, vous avez l'air plus libre de vos mouvements. Vous devriez essayer de chercher nos affaires.

-Je ne vous ai pas attendu colonel pour ça, dit-elle un peu vexée.

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas être désagréable.

-Je sais, colonel, cette situation est très pénible pour nous deux. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé du tout. Hélas je ne suis guère plus libre que vous, il est vrai que j'ai le droit d'aller dehors, mais il y a toujours deux ou trois gardes qui espionnent le moindre de mes mouvements.

-Et si on essayait de dormir maintenant, dit-il, tout à l'air calme, c'est peut être le moment de s'offrir une bonne nuit de sommeil !

Ils n'avaient pas de lit mais une couverture par terre. Habitués à dormir à la dure cela ne les gênait pas. Ce qui était plus ennuyeux, c'est qu'ils étaient gardés par Zarabée en personne, car pour atteindre le réduit qui leur servait de chambre il fallait passer par ses appartements personnels.

Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés, et ils avaient besoin du moindre moment de repos dont ils disposaient. Pour rester en alerte ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir serrés l'un contre l'autre. Leur sommeil pouvait parfois être si lourd que cela leur permettait d'être averti tout de suite d'un danger.

C'est ainsi que Zarabée les trouva, enlacés dans le sommeil. Elle se trompa sur leur attitude et crut qu'une relation d'amour les unissait. Elle fut surprise de la rage qu'elle éprouvait. Il l'avait rejetée alors qu'il prenait sa sœur. Cette insignifiante petite chose qui autrefois avait été la sœur de son hôte. Ce qui la surprenait toujours c'était leur ressemblance, cela lui était insupportable. Elle était unique et qu'on put la confondre avec quelqu'un si pareille à elle-même était intolérable. C'est en voyant leur sommeil si paisible, leurs corps abandonnés dans le repos, qu'elle prit sa décision. Elle les tuerait. Ils ne méritaient pas que la mort, non, ce serait trop simple. Le supplice devrait être raffiné à la hauteur de sa haine. Elle les contempla encore un moment. Jessica avait le bras passé autour de la poitrine du colonel, ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés, se répandant en vagues sur la peau nue de O'Neill. Son visage était à demi caché. Ils se faisaient face, de lui elle voyait le bras qui dépassait de la couverture, le haut de ses épaules et son profil si pur détendu dans le repos. Ils ne se réveillaient pas, elle les appela, ils ne bougèrent pas. Elle eut un moment d'affreuse inquiétude, sa vengeance lui échapperait-elle ? S'étaient-ils déjà réfugiés dans la mort, pour échapper à la torture ?

En proie à une colère qu'elle ne contrôlait plus elle leur donna de violents coups de pieds, en criant leurs noms. Jessica cria de douleur et se leva immédiatement suivie de O'Neill qui lui n'avait rien dit mais compris d'emblée que la situation était devenue extrêmement critique, et que le fait d'avoir été vus dormant ensemble plongerait leur existence dans les pires tourments.

Elle ne voulait pas les tuer tout de suite. Elle réfléchissait au supplice raffiné qu'elle leur ferait subir. Au prix d'un violent effort sur elle-même Zarabée se calma. Elle sortit de la pièce en les poussant devant elle.

-C'est fini de rire. L'heure du supplice a sonné. Je commencerais par elle.

Samantha dirigeait l'expédition de secours, quand ils arrivèrent sur la planète P8C122, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Peut être que le Goa'uld qui les retenait était puissamment armé. Revêtus de masques, ils jetèrent dans le shapaï un puissant soporifique. Ils franchirent la porte dans la foulée et purent voir au sol une dizaine de jaffas inanimés qu'ils désarmèrent aussitôt.

Un bruit assourdissant emplit d'un coup la maison. Zarabée appela :

-Gardes !

Tout ensuite fut très confus. Des tirs de zat mirent hors d'état de nuire les jaffas de garde près de la reine. Un groupe de personnes entra dans la salle, Sam et Teal'c en tête, suivis de Daniel et de soldats du SGC.

Ils embrassèrent la situation d'un coup d'œil et Sam fit un geste de la main et tout s'arrêta. Le tableau se figea, Zarabée avait levé sa main dans laquelle brillait la pierre funeste, celle-ci était rouge, couleur de mort, elle en fixait le rayon sur le colonel, mais encore sans l'atteindre. Devant elle, des hommes en armes prêts à tirer, n'attendant qu'un ordre de Sam.

L'effet de surprise était impressionnant, devant eux c'était le visage de Jessica qu'ils voyaient, pourtant Jessica était là, à quelques pas, immobile mais se rapprochant insensiblement d'un des soldats. Elle profita de cet instant de confusion, pour arracher l'arme des mains du soldat. Elle pointa l'arme sur sa sœur qui avait commencé son œuvre de mort

-Helena ! Arrête, je t'en prie arrête !

Celle-ci, se retourna lentement sans lâcher le colonel qui perdait peu à peu conscience,

Elle ricana :

-Tu ne me tueras pas, tu n'as jamais tenu une arme de ta vie

-Lâche –le hurla Jessica !

La rafale de M16 jaillit des mains de la jeune fille. Zarabée fut projetée en l'air et d'un trou de sa poitrine jaillit des flots de sang. Une intense stupéfaction se lisait sur ses traits. Il leur sembla qu'elle mettait une éternité à tomber, mais cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, Zarabée était morte avant que son corps ne retombe sur le sol.

Sam reprenant ses esprits très vite s'approcha du colonel qui était à terre.

‑Vous allez bien mon colonel ?

Il revenait à lui lentement.

-Elle est morte n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est fini, dit Sam nous allons rentrer chez nous, tous ensemble.

-Comment vous nous avez retrouvés major ? Dit-il en se relevant.

-C'est une longue histoire mon colonel.

-Alors ça attendra.

C'est alors qu'il avisa Jessica complètement hébétée, tenant encore son arme à la main.

Il s'approcha d'elle :

-Jack, je l'ai tuée !

-Venez rentrons !

Il la soutint car elle se sentait faible, c'est ainsi qu'ils reprirent tous le chemin de la maison.

Sur la rampe d'embarquement, O' Neill fut surpris de voir tant d'hommes en armes les accueillir.

-Bravo le comité d'accueil !

Il fut encore plus surpris quand il fut accueilli par le général Forsythe en personne descendant de son bureau pour les accueillir. Celui-ci était en civil.

Les deux hommes se toisaient en silence.

Le général prit le premier la parole :

-Colonel O'Neill je suppose ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

-Je ne peux pas en dire autant, et vous êtes qui, vous ?

-Général Forsythe commandant de cette base !

Les réflexes militaires d'O'Neill était très puissants et pensant une demi-seconde qu'il avait fait la bourde de sa vie il rectifia le tir aussitôt et se raidit dans un salut militaire impeccable.

-A vos ordres mon général.

-Heureux de vous retrouver tous ! Dit simplement le général. Maintenant tous à l'infirmerie.

O'Neill s'approcha de Sam et lui tapa sur l'épaule :

- Vous ne pouviez pas m'avertir major !

-Vous savez, mon colonel, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps !

Le sourire de Sam démentait ses paroles, elle jeta un regard malicieux à son colonel qui finalement trouva la chose plutôt amusante.

-Vous savez major, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un blâme en ce moment pour manque de respect envers un supérieur.

Il ajouta après un moment :

- Mais où est le général Hammond ?

Sam resta silencieuse un moment

-Il est arrivé quelque chose au général ?

-Oui, mon colonel, mais le général Forsythe veut vous le dire lui-même.

A l'infirmerie Jessica reposait sur un lit. Elle était dans un état second. Elle ne se remettait pas du choc expliqua Janet à Jack qui s'était approché du lit et regardait la jeune fille avec inquiétude. Il titubait de fatigue, et eut un vertige.

-Venez Colonel, vous n'êtes pas bien non plus, il faut que je vous examine.

Il s'allongea et Janet commença un examen minutieux.

De temps à autre, il grimaçait.

-Vous avez été torturé colonel ?

-Pas vraiment, c'est l'activateur de mémoire Tok'ra qu'elle a utilisé, qui me donne des maux de tête, j'ai l'impression que mon crâne va exploser.

-Savez-vous à quelle intensité elle l'a utilisé ? Demanda Janet très inquiète. Elle savait que ce dispositif s'il est mal utilisé peut se révéler très dangereux.

-Non, mais c'était très fort, et très souvent.

-Souvent ? A quelle fréquence ?

-J'en sais rien, quelle importance ?

Il voulait oublier tout ça, et surtout qu'elle lui donne un calmant, parce que là, il n'en pouvait plus.

Janet voyant qu'il était exténué le laissa se reposer. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

Quelques heures plus tard Jack se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il put sortir de l'infirmerie et assister au premier briefing de retour qui avait été repoussé.

Il fit le récit de ce qui s'était passé et du piège de Zarabée.

Il conclut sur ces mots :

-Mon général, la situation aurait pu être catastrophique si elle avait pu mettre au point toute une stratégie d'attaque. Heureusement elle n'en a pas eu le temps.

-Il me semble dit Sam que le fait d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur a du la déstabiliser quelque part. Elle a du changer ses plans à la dernière minute, et elle a manqué de temps.

-Comment va le docteur Paris ? Demanda le général à Janet.

-Elle est toujours prostrée mon général.

-Colonel, dit-elle en se tournant vers O'Neill, j'aimerais que vous alliez la voir.

A l'infirmerie Jessica était allongée tournée vers le mur. Elle s'était repliée sur elle-même en position fœtale, et elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le drame.

Jack s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'appela, comme elle ne réagissait pas il prit les grands moyens, et la secoua pour la sortir de sa torpeur. Elle ne bougea pas, et fixait le vide devant elle. Il lui prit le visage entre les mains et la força à le regarder. Reconnaissant sa voix, elle détourna légèrement les yeux vers lui :

-Jack, murmura t-elle, c'est vous ?

-Il faut vous réveiller Jessica, je suis là, je peux vous aider.

-Oh Jack et elle passa ses deux bras autour de son cou. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, elle pleurait à petits sanglots brefs.

-Je l'ai tuée, j'ai tué ma sœur. Ma jumelle si gaie et si merveilleuse. On s'adorait toutes les deux. Je l'ai tuée.

-Jessica regarde moi, tu ne l'as pas tuée, Ta sœur Helena est morte dans le temple il y a dix ans. Dis-toi bien qu'il ne restait plus rien d'elle que son corps. Tu as tué Zarabée, tu as débarrassé la galaxie d'un Goa'uld et tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu entends : tu m'as sauvé la vie, sans toi je serais mort.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de la jeune femme lavant de leur eau sa peine et sa douleur.

-Il faut que tu reprennes Jessica, continua t-il. J'ai besoin de toi : t'es mon toubib préféré !

Elle sourit et l'embrassa :

-Je t'adore Jack,

-Oh là ! On se calme ! Dit-il en riant.

-Qu'est ce que j'aurai fait sans toi, là bas sur cette planète. Toi aussi tu m'as sauvée. Avec son rayon, elle a failli me tuer !

Jack préférait couper court car il sentait venir des effusions, et il détestait ça !

-D'accord, on s'est sauvé mutuellement la vie, et on n'en parle plus. Repose-toi maintenant.

Il quitta l'infirmerie un peu rassuré sur le sort de Jessica. Le temps ferait son œuvre d'apaisement, elle aurait besoin encore de soins, mais la vie était maintenant devant elle.

Une voix dans le haut-parleur crachota : le colonel O'Neill est attendu en salle d'embarquement.

Il arriva bon dernier et trouva tout le personnel de ma base rassemblée. Le général Forsythe se rapprocha du micro.

-J'ai été très heureux de travailler avec vous, c'était pour moi une expérience tout à fait nouvelle et enrichissante. Ce projet Porte des Etoiles enrichit l'humanité de toutes les découvertes de la galaxie. Ce n'est pas une lutte facile et je peux dire que ce fut un honneur de passer un moment parmi vous. Maintenant l'instant est venu pour moi de passer la main à celui que vous attendez tous et qui est le chef incontesté de cette base. J'ai nommé le général Hammond.

Le général Hammond amaigri et encore un peu pâle fit son apparition sous une salve d'applaudissements.

Cette nuit là Samantha dormit très bien et ne fit pas de cauchemar. Le lien mental était rompu.

FIN

44


End file.
